Son fils
by Helie Kenway
Summary: Chayton, fils de Templier et d'Assassin, n'a jamais vraiment compris toutes ces histoires entre l'ordre et le crédo. Dix ans après la mort de sa mère et en pleine periode de la terreur révolutionnaire, le jeune homme veut savoir quelles sont les motivations de ces hommes, de ses parents, alors que lui-même cherche sa voie... (suite de : La destinée d'Hélie Kenway)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, prélude avant le chapitre : cette fanfiction est une suite de ma toute première histoire publiée sur ce site : La destinée d'Hélie Kenway. Néanmoins, je pense qu'il n'est pas nécéssaire de la lire pour comprendre cette suite. Et si vous n'avez pas envie de vous taper les 23 chapitres (ce que je comprend), vous pouvez toujours me poser des questions en commentaires, j'y répondrais volontier pour la compréhenssion de l'histoire.**

 **Merci et bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre I

Chayton regarda par la fenêtre du bureau. Son père était encore dans la cour, à s'occuper de sa jument avec une lenteur qui fit soupirer son fils. Pourtant, Adel était loin d'être vieux, il approchait à peine de la quarantaine, avait une forme olympique et plaisait encore beaucoup aux jeunes dames, avec ses cheveux bruns en batailles, sa peau caramel et ses yeux sombres. Il avait l'allure d'un séducteur, mais était bien loin d'avoir le caractère. Les fois où Chayton accompagnait son père à Paris, il voyait bien les regards en coin des femmes, et leur gloussement après son passage. Adel ne les entendait pas, ou alors il les ignorait avec une habilité admirable. Difficile de savoir s'il était flatté ou agacé de ces comportements répétitifs, et encore plus difficile de savoir ce qu'il pensait de ces femmes. Il cachait si bien son jeu…

Pour cela, Chayton respectait son père. Il était fidèle, loyal et ava beaucoup de considération. De grandes qualités qui venaient à manquer aujourd'hui…

Chayton avait grandi dans un monde qu'il qualifiait de parallèle, du moins c'était le nom qu'il lui donnait lorsqu'il c'était rendu compte que la vie des autres garçons de son âge était bien différente de la sienne... Un monde étrange, dont beaucoup de personnes ne connaissaient pas du tout l'existence. Les discussions qu'il avait autour de lui évoquaient les Assassins et les Templiers. Les secrets des uns et les complots des autres, les histoires de reliques et de temples. Ils y avaient des jours où Chayton se demandait s'il n'avait pas grandi dans une secte.

Il avait mis beaucoup de temps à comprendre ces histoires. D'un côté, il avait accompagné son père chez monsieur De La Serre où il entendait des propos injurieux et arrogants à l'encontre des Assassins et de l'autre côté, trois d'entre eux étaient les meilleurs amis de son père. Benjamin, Maximilien et Alexandre, trois personnes que Chayton connaissait depuis sa naissance et qu'il considérait comme ses oncles. Son père n'était pas un traitre à leurs yeux. Mais il était un Templier, et cela, tout le monde le savait. Les quatre amis se voyaient souvent, riaient ensemble, parlaient de leur vie quotidienne, de leurs tracas... Il ne semblait pas y avoir la place pour les ennemis dans la maison d'Adel.

Pourtant ces hommes étaient des Assassins, amis avec son père, un Templier. La situation était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus illogique. Selon Lafrenière, les Assassins étaient des fous sanguinaire, violents, barbares et ignorants comme les poules. Chayton avait depuis longtemps cessé d'écouter les personnes qu'il rencontrait chez de la Serre, tant elles lui inspiraient du dégoût de par leur intolérance et leur manque d'esprit. Il s'en méfiait comme de la peste. Mais leurs propos résonnaient parfois dans sa tête, lui faisant perdre la notion du bien et du mal que représentaient Templiers et Assassins. Chayton préférait largement écouter ses « oncles », plus drôles et amicaux. Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment des membres de deux ordres, qui semblaient se haïrent depuis la nuit des temps, puissent se réunir une après-midi autour d'une partie de cartes.

Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans la tête du jeune homme, mais les plus obscures restaient celles qui concernaient sa mère. Elle était un véritable mystère, les gens évoquaient son existence à la manière d'une légende. Elle était un mythe dont Chayton connaissait peu de choses.

Elle avait été un Assassin. Ce fut Benjamin qui le lui dit un jour, alors qu'il était assez jeune, « Ta mère a fait partie de de notre crédo, tu ne le savais pas ? ». Non, il ne le savait pas, personne ne lui avait dit. Lorsqu'il l'avait su, Chayton avait ressenti un mélange de frustration et d'étonnement. Son père un Templier et sa mère, un Assassin. Une association aussi improbable que Chayton n'avait désormais plus d'identité. Il ne pouvait être le fruit de cette association car elle était impossible.

Aujourd'hui Chayton cherchait son identité. A savoir si sa vie avait un rapport avec un ordre, ou un crédo.

-As-tu passé une bonne journée ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Adel avait fini par rejoindre son fils dans son bureau. Chayton était resté à la fenêtre, pensif.

-Oui. répondit-il, simplement.

-M'attendais-tu ? demanda son père en s'approchant de lui.

-Je me demandais juste quand est-ce que tu reviendrais.

Il se détourna de la fenêtre, sans accorder un regard à son père. Celui-ci resta immobile lorsque son fils passa devant lui, il le scruta pour déceler dans chaque mouvement ce qui avait bien pu l'irriter. Chayton sortit du bureau, incapable de supporter le regard de son père qui le transperçait de part en part pour apercevoir sa moindre faiblesse, mais c'était sans compter la détermination d'Adel. Il lui emboita le pas.

-J'ai croisé ton précepteur en revenant, dit-il d'un air innocent, il m'a dit que tu as été peu attentif aujourd'hui…

-Vraiment ? dit Chayton qui commençait à s'irriter. Il est vrai que nous avons beaucoup parlé de géographie aujourd'hui, mais de là à dire que je n'écoutais pas.

-La question n'est pas ton écoute, mais ton inattention. Quelque chose te tracasse ?

-Non.

Le ton de Chayton se faisait de plus en plus irrité mais son père ne lâchait rien.

-Mon absence t'irrites-t-elle ?

-Non, soupira Chayton au bord de la crise de nerf, si elle devait m'irriter à chaque fois que tu vas à Paris, je n'aurais pas fini de me morfondre !

-Alors quoi ? s'énerva Adel. Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée et voilà que tu me fuis.

Chayton s'arrêta. Il était arrivé dans la pièce que son père appelait « le bureau principale », une pièce dont les murs étaient recouverts d'une bibliothèque bien fournie ou d'étagères pleines d'objets en tout genre et de feuilles volantes avec des dessins ou des notes et qui n'était rien d'autre que l'ancien bureau de sa mère. Aujourd'hui, la pièce était accessible autant à Adel qu'à Chayton mais que ce dernier évitait puisqu'elle était en lien direct avec les Assassins et les Templiers. Effectivement, tous les coffres de cette pièce abritaient des clefs, des objets tout droit venus de la première civilisation, de « Ceux qui étaient là avant », comme disaient les autres… Les dessins montraient des schémas complexes d'artéfacts et de temples. Chayton ne s'y était jamais intéressé, les seules fois où il venait, c'était pour renouveler le roman qu'il venait de finir. Et cette fois-ci, il n'était pas venu pour un livre.

Il posa ses coudes sur le bureau et prit sa tête entre ses mains, son corps légèrement courbé en avant. Il soupira. Il était ridicule, il le savait. Son père avait raison, comme toujours. Il le fuyait, pour aucune raison valable, simplement parce qu'aujourd'hui, sa tête en avait décidé ainsi.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, je suis un idiot, je le sais… Simplement…

Il releva la tête. Devait-il lui dire ? Adel le regardait, son expression c'était adoucie, son visage était calme. Il regardait son fils avec une patience et une compréhension que Chayton admirait.

-Tu n'es pas idiot Chayton. dit-il calmement. Simplement ?

-Simplement j'ai l'impression que tu attends de moi quelque chose que je ne veux pas faire.

Adel observa son fils. Le jeune homme n'osa croiser son regard. Il était beau garçon, et Adel ne le pensait pas uniquement parce qu'il était son fils. Son métissage d'arabe et de natif américain donnait à sa peau une teinte caramel. Ses yeux bleus, rares et hérités de sa mère, se distinguaient beaucoup sur sa peau tannée. Ses cheveux étaient sombres, coiffé en bataille comme ceux de son père. Il était dans la période ou les enfants grandissent pour devenir des jeunes hommes, ni enfant, ni homme. Sa croissance était en retard par rapport à celles des autres, il n'était pas très grand, mais cela lui permettait de se faire oublier plus facilement. Il portait des tenues françaises, mais avec une simplicité qui le différenciait des autres jeunes hommes de son âge.

En réalité, tout le différenciait des jeunes hommes de son âge. Sa prestance, son caractère, ses centres d'intérêt. Bien qu'il ne côtoyait que rarement les garçons de Paris et ses alentours, Chayton savaient qu'ils étaient différents de lui. Ou sûrement l'inverse…

-Et quel est ce quelque chose ? demanda Adel.

Chayton leva la tête vers lui et soutint son regard sans ciller.

-Te rejoindre dans l'ordre.

Adel changea d'expression. Un étonnement infini se dessina sur son visage et Chayton préféra détourner les yeux avant d'y voir la déception. Mais l'action fut tout autre. Adel éclata de rire, son fils leva les yeux vers lui, légèrement en retrait, et se demanda ce qu'il y avait de si drôle dans cette déclaration qui l'avait tourmenté depuis plusieurs années.

-Je suis sérieux père ! s'offença-t-il.

Adel reprit son souffle.

-Evidemment Chayton, je ne me moque pas de toi, crois-le. Je suis même un peu déconcerté de savoir que tu as pu penser que mon souhait le plus cher était que tu rejoignes notre ordre.

Il s'approcha de lui et le pris par les épaules. Le jeune homme resta sombre malgré l'hilarité de son père et avait du mal à se joindre à la plaisanterie.

-Bien au contraire mon fils. Je n'ai toujours souhaité que ton bonheur, et peu importe où tu le trouveras. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour cela, tu es jeune, tu as le temps. Et tu pourras toujours changer d'avis, nous nous créons avec nos expériences. Tu sais, ta mère avais un discours très particulier concernant l'ordre et toi, elle ne voulait pas que tu y sois mêlé. A ses yeux, personne ne devait t'influencer, tu devais faire tes propres choix et elle avait raison.

-Si tu penses la même chose qu'elle, pourquoi ne quittes-tu pas l'ordre ? demanda Chayton d'un ton amer.

-Car j'ai fait mon choix.

Le jeune homme se dégagea violemment de l'étreinte de son père, fulminant de rage.

-Elle aussi avait fait son choix et regarde où ça l'a mené ! A cause de l'ordre et à cause du crédo, j'ai dû vivre sans mère ? Trouves-tu cela normal ?

-Les choix de ta mère n'ont rien à voir avec sa mort Chayton ! répliqua Adel du même ton. Tout cela est beaucoup plus compliqué !

-Ah bon ? Je ne le crois pas. Les Assassins et les Templiers se font la guerre depuis des centaines d'années et qu'est-ce que cela a apporté ? Moi j'ai la réponse : rien ! Oh si, peut-être des milliers de morts dans les deux camps, sans compter les innocents qui ont dû périrent de votre guerre secrète. Regarde-toi, tu as été endoctriné par cet ordre, c'est une secte !

-J'ai rejoint l'ordre de mon plein gré.

-Faux, tu l'as rejoint l'ordre par nécessité, à une période où tu étais seul, jeune et naïf. Et regarde ce que cela a fait de toi, tu te crois fort, tu penses avoir rejoint la cause des justes, tu parles avec « nous » mais en réalité, les personnes que tu inclues dans ce « nous » n'hésiteraient pas une seule seconde à te trancher la gorge. J'ai vu moi. Quand je devais t'accompagner à ces réunions secrètes. J'ai vu leur regard sur toi, un regard de dégout, de mépris. Ils se demandent tous qu'est-ce qui a bien pu passer pas la tête de De la Serre pour garder un traître qui est ami avec des Assassins. Un infidèle qui a aimé un Assassin et qui a même eu un fils avec ! Oh et regarde où cela l'a mené, monsieur De La Serre, à la mort, par l'un de ses hommes. Et les autres, tous tombés sous la main d'un Assassin, il ne reste personne, ne crois-tu pas qu'ils vont te chercher toi aussi ?

-Cesse ton petit jeu et ton ton sarcastique, siffla Adel entre ses dents, tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles.

-Vous m'avez pris ma mère, j'ai toute la légitimité du monde à parler de cela.

C'en était trop, Chayton baissa la tête et fila droit vers sa chambre. Son père lui attrapa la manche pour le retenir mais il se dégagea d'un coup sec, le regard fixe rivé sur le sol. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et poussa une des commodes contre l'ouverture. Il savait très bien que son père reviendrait pour établir le contact plus tard. Mais Chayton ne voulait pas l'écouter, pas cette fois. Adel pouvait bien justifier son choix d'intégration dans l'ordre, mais la mort de sa mère, jamais. Elle ne pouvait pas être justifiée.

Sa mère… Chayton avait du mal à s'en rappeler. Il n'avait que quatre ans lorsqu'elle fut tuée. A chaque fois qu'une personne parlait d'elle, elle avait cette étrange lueur dans le regard. Une sorte de nostalgie ou plutôt une fascination. Les gens avaient beaucoup d'admiration pour elle, ils en parlaient en héros, presque en mythe… Chayton détestait cela, car pour lui, cela signifiait que sa mère ne serait bientôt plus qu'une légende et que les gens cesseraient un jour de croire en son existence.

Les gens qu'ils avaient rencontré au cours de sa vie avaient tous eu un comportement étrange avec lui. « Ah, tu es le fils de l'élue ? Et tu as des aptitudes comme elle ? » « Est-ce qu'elle t'a déjà parlé d'un temple ? » « Tu l'as déjà vu manipuler un artefact ? » A chaque question, Chayton répondait non. Et pour la première, il répondait simplement : « Je suis le fils d'Hélie Kenway et d'Adel Dama. ». L'élue était pour lui une personne autre. Il répondait aux questions des Assassins et des Templiers avec un ton froid et lent. Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient qu'il lui réponde ? Cette personne qui les intéressait tant n'avait été que « maman » pour lui. Il ne savait pas qui était l'élue.

Chayton soupira. Assis sur son lit, il avait pris sa tête entre ses mains et réfléchissait à toutes allures. Il aimait son père, mais le savoir entouré de gens qui le méprisaient et qui n'avaient aucune compassion pour lui le rendait malade. Tous les Templiers étaient tombés et Adel ne se rendait pas compte qu'un jour, son tour viendrait.

Chayton releva la tête, le jour déclinait, la nuit tomberait bientôt. Il était fatigué, mais il n'avait pas envie de dormir.

Non, Chayton avait d'autres plans en tête…

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu. Cette fanfiction ne sera pas aussi longue que la première. Question durée entre les chapitres, je ne pourrai pas faire un chapitre par la semaine, comme la première fois, c'est beaucoup trop contraignant et ça force à bacler les chapitres. Et comme j'ai beaucoup (trop) d'autres projets en cours, plus le bac, je ne sais pas combien de temps je mettrai entre chaque chapitre. Merci de votre compréhenssion et à la prochaine !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous, voilà un nouvel épisode de cette nouvelle fanfiction. Dans ce chapitre est introduit un personnage déjà utilisé dans ma précédente fanfiction : Benjamin. Il sagit en réalité de l'Assassin à la hache dans les trailers de Unity, exclu de son contexte. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

* * *

Chapitre II

-Ton père ne va pas être content mon grand, la nuit va bientôt tomber.

Benjamin regarda par la fenêtre de sa maison les derniers rayons du soleil raser le sol de Paris. Chayton était assis face à la table de la cuisine, renfrogné.

-Il sait très bien que je ne suis pas loin, répliqua-t-il, et quand bien même…

-Eh bien je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait pour te rendre aussi colérique, dit Benjamin en revenant s'asseoir devant lui, mais ça n'a pas l'air joyeux. Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir m'en parler ?

Il lui sourit amicalement. Chayton regarda ses mains. Il se sentait un peu honteux de son comportement. Partir de chez lui à la tombée de la nuit par la fenêtre de sa chambre, c'était digne d'une canaille. Mais Benjamin ne le jugeait pas. Il avait ouvert sa porte et accueillit le garçon avec son amical sourire, avec un air grave certe, mais sans questions. Il avait tout de suite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Benjamin habitait aux abords de Paris, il était le plus près géographiquement de la maison de Chayton, une vingtaine de minutes avaient suffi pour faire le trajet. C'était un grand homme avec une allure de viking. Il était né en Bretagne et avait rejoint Paris pour ses frères Assassins. Il avait une barbe brune hirsute, des yeux verts qui riaient tout le temps et un corps de bucheron. Aux premiers abords, il pouvait sembler être un homme bourru, écervelé qui cherchait toujours la bagarre, mais en réalité, Benjamin était un cœur tendre et savait toujours trouver les mots pour réconforter les gens. Chayton l'adorait. Tout comme il adorait Alexandre et Maxime, ses autres oncles de cœur. S'il avait dû choisir qui était son préféré, Chayton n'aurait su trouver de réponse.

-Eh, dit Benjamin, le tirant de ses pensées, ne me dit pas que tu as fait tout ce chemin pour être muet comme une tombe !

Chayton sourit.

-Non, au contraire. En venant, tous mes questionnements et mes frustrations se bousculaient dans ma tête, mais ils semblent m'avoir abandonné sur le pas de la porte…

Benjamin rit.

-Allons. Je sais que les premiers mots sont compliqués, mais après ça coule tout seul. Tu m'as dit que c'était à propos de ton père.

-Oui, répondit Chayton en haussant les épaules, mais cela me semble stupide…

-Il n'y a pas de questionnements stupides mon grand.

-… c'est par rapport à l'ordre.

Il se tut. Sa gorge commença à se serrer. Il se rappela que son père et ses amis ne discutaient jamais de l'ordre ou du crédo lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient.

-C'est au contraire un sujet très sérieux, dit Benjamin d'un ton grave, quels sont tes craintes ?

-J'ai peur que… enfin… Tous les Templiers sont tombés aujourd'hui, alors…

Il déglutit difficilement. Des larmes commencèrent à lui brouiller la vue, il secoua un peu la tête pour chasser ce sentiment détestable et leva les yeux vers Benjamin.

-Son tour viendra aussi, je le sais…

Benjamin secoua négativement la tête, pensif.

-Non mon grand. Tu sais, ton père n'a plus tellement d'affinité avec les Templiers depuis la mort de monsieur De La Serre…

Chayton sembla surprit.

-Comment cela ?

-Eh bien, vois-tu. L'ordre des Templiers a beaucoup aidé ton père lorsqu'il est arrivé en France, à s'installer, à apprendre la langue, à s'instruire… Mais c'est surtout avec monsieur De La Serre qu'il a eu le plus d'affinité. Tu dois le comprendre, une autre nationalité, une autre couleur de peau, une autre religion, c'est difficilement accepté ici. De La Serre a vu en ton père un homme, avec beaucoup de qualités, là où les autres ont vu un étranger. Ton père n'a jamais beaucoup apprécié ces frères de l'ordre, il s'en méfiait. Lorsqu'il a su que monsieur De La Serre était mort, il n'est plus allé à la réunion, il n'a d'ailleurs reçu aucune mission de leur part. En quelque sorte, ton père est un Templier à la retraite…

Chayton le regarda, hébété. Quelque part, savoir que son père n'était guère apprécié _et_ n'appréciait guère les autres Templiers ne le surprenait pas, mais savoir qu'il avait quitté l'ordre depuis cinq ans…

-Comment sais-tu cela ? demanda-t-il.

-Tu n'es pas le seul à venir me parler le soir. répondit Benjamin avec un clin d'œil.

Chayton resta silencieux une minute.

-Alors il a quitté l'ordre ? demanda-t-il en sachant très bien qu'elle serait la réponse.

-Non mon grand. Ton père n'a pas seulement rejoint cette cause car il était seul, il l'a rejoint car il partageait les mêmes idéaux. Il n'est pas enchaîné à eux, il n'a nulle dette, nul compte à leur rendre. Son cœur ne leur appartient pas.

-À qui appartient-il ?

-À lui-même. À ta mère. À toi…

-Ma mère…

Chayton regarda par la fenêtre. La nuit était tombée, les étoiles s'illuminaient une à une dans un ciel dégagé.

-C'est un sujet que tu évites n'est-ce pas ?

-Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas en parler, je n'aime pas la manière les autres en parlent…

-C'est-à-dire ?

Chayton tourna la tête pour regarder Benjamin.

-Comme l'élue. Comme une héroïne, une personne formidable que je devrais admirer. Une personne sur laquelle on ne peut pas dire de mal car personne ne peut la comprendre encore aujourd'hui.

Chayton marqua une pause. Une certaine colère montait en lui. Il essaya de se calmer et fixa la table d'un air las, passant son doigt dans les petites coupures qu'avait subi le bois au fil des années.

-Je comprends… murmura Benjamin.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Chayton en un instant, comme si la phrase de Benjamin avait été la pire chose qu'il ait entendu de sa vie. Il porta sa main à ses yeux et écrasa ses larmes alors que celle-ci coulaient déjà sur ces joues.

-Non, tu ne peux pas comprendre… murmura-t-il dans un sanglot incontrôlé.

Benjamin parut surpris pas la situation. Pendant un instant, il ne bougea pas et regarda le jeune garçon tenter de retenir ses larmes alors que celle-ci coulaient à flot.

-Chayton… murmura-t-il.

Il fit le tour de la table et le pris par les épaules. Ce geste de réconfort accabla encore plus Chayton qui prit sa tête dans ses mains. Benjamin le serra fort, sans un mot, car parfois les mots ne sont d'aucune utilité. Après quelques minutes, Chayton releva la tête, le visage ruisselant. Il regarda droit devant lui, incapable de lever les yeux sur Benjamin. Ses mains tremblaient et il eut du mal à retrouver ses esprits.

-Pourquoi m'a-t-elle abandonnée ? souffla-t-il, la respiration courte.

-Ta mère a eu une vie très difficile Chayton. Une grande responsabilité lui a été donnée alors qu'elle n'était qu'un tout petit bébé… Elle a essayé de vivre malgré cela, elle a été très forte, elle s'est battue et c'est grâce à cela qu'elle t'a eu. Mais malheureusement son devoir l'a rattrapé. Si elle avait pu faire autrement Chayton, je te jure qu'elle l'aurait fait.

Chayton ne dit rien. La tête toujours entre ses mains, ses sanglots s'étaient arrêtés. Sa respiration était brève mais profonde. Il retrouva peu à peu son calme.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas. murmura-t-il.

-C'est tellement dur de comprendre. Il y a beaucoup de chose encore que je ne comprenne pas aujourd'hui. Mais la seule chose qu'il faut que tu retiennes mon grand, c'est que ta mère t'aimait et qu'elle t'aime encore de là où elle est. Il te faudra du temps encore, beaucoup de temps. Tes questions trouveront des réponses. Je comprends que tu lui en veuilles, c'est tout à fait normal, mais tu comprendras plus tard que son intention n'a jamais été de t'abandonner.

Chayton hocha la tête. Il était apaisé, bien que la douleur provoquée par les souvenirs soit encore puissante dans son cœur. Il se leva et essuya ses joues d'un revers de manche.

-Mon Dieu, tu as vu l'heure ? Ton père doit te chercher de partout ! dit soudain Benjamin, affolé.

-Je vais rentrer.

-Je te raccompagne.

-Non, ça va aller.

-Tu es fou ? Avec tous ces aliénés dans Paris en ce moment, hors de question. Et puis comme cela, j'expliquerai tout à ton père, ce sera mieux ainsi.

Chayton acquiesça et ils sortirent de la maison.

* * *

Malgré la tombée de la nuit, Paris avait encore ses rues pleines de monde, mais les marchands et les passants avaient fait place aux hommes saouls et aux sans culottes. Des révolutionnaires extrêmes, qui arpentaient les rues toutes la journée à la recherche de personnes au comportement ou à l'habit étrange. Ils n'hésitaient pas à les arrêter, à leur poser des questions, la première étant « Tu es pour la révolution ? ». Malheur à celui qui ne répondait pas assez vite à leur goût.

Chayton était soulagé d'avoir Benjamin à ses côtés. Il sentait bien les regards sur sa veste confortable et son allure soignée, mais les hommes qui l'épiaient en coin n'osaient s'approcher. Benjamin se tenait à sa droite, le dos droit, sûr de lui. Il n'accordait aucun regard à ses hommes, tel un garde du corps en mission. Chayton se détendit un peu, il était tout de même heureux de vivre à l'écart de la ville.

Tous deux furent silencieux sur le chemin du retour. Après avoir franchi les lisières de la ville, Benjamin se détendit. Il levait la tête par moment, pour regarder les constellations.

* * *

Chayton était épuisé lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à sa maison, non pas que le chemin du retour ait été fatiguant, mais tous ces événements l'avaient vidé de son énergie. Son père était dehors, son visage affichait une expression d'immense soulagement. Il se dirigea vers eux, parlant à toute allure, ne sachant pas à qui s'adresser en premier.

-Enfin tu es là ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris, j'étais mort d'inquiétude. Je suis désolé du dérangement Benjamin, il n'aurait pas dû… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Chayton ne répondit pas, il regardait les lumières chanceler à l'intérieur de la maison. Il avait envie de dormir… Il se rendit alors compte que la jument de son père était attelée.

-Pourquoi Madène est-elle dehors ? demanda-t-il d'un ton las, coupant son père dans ses questions.

Adel jeta un regard derrière lui avant de se tourner vers son fils.

-Eh bien j'allais partir à ta recherche. Ça a l'air de te surprendre ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'allais attendre les bras croisés, alors que je ne savais même pas où tu étais ! Où étais-tu d'ailleurs ?

-Chez moi. répondit Benjamin. Ne t'en fait pas, ton fils n'est pas allé faire le héros dans tout Paris, il ne lui ai rien arrivé, il avait juste besoin de parler un peu…

Il regarda le jeune garçon d'un œil bienveillant et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

-Vous ferez mieux d'en parler demain, les mots seront plus simples à tête reposée…

Chayton hocha la tête, puis il leva les yeux sur son père, sans aucune émotion, pour obtenir la permission d'aller se coucher.

Adel ne semblait pas en colère, mais une profonde inquiétude avait tendu ses traits. Il regarda son fils puis lui dit qu'il pouvait rentrer, il posa sa main sur son épaule et la pressa doucement lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas fâché.

-Repose-toi mon grand, lui dit Benjamin derrière son dos, tout sera plus clair demain.

Chayton hocha la tête lentement. Adel et son ami restèrent dehors.

* * *

Les premiers rayons du soleil apparurent tôt ce matin-là. Chayton fut réveillé par la lueur de l'aube qui entrait pas la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il s'assit sur son lit et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il soupira puis se leva, s'habilla en vitesse et sortit de sa chambre.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, son père était déjà là, une tasse de café à la main. Il lui sourit, Chayton remarqua alors les légers cernes sous ses yeux, et les deux verres sales posés derrière lui.

-Bonjour père. dit-il poliment. Vous êtes restés éveillés tard hier ?

Adel posa un regard sur les verres que fixa son fils avant de se retourner vers lui avec un sourire amusé.

-Œil de links… Oui, la compagnie de Benjamin m'a été un bon appui hier, plus que je ne pouvais le penser…

-Je suis heureux pour toi.

Chayton s'assit en silence. Adel regardait le fond de sa tasse vide avec un sourire rieur, l'air songeur. Son fils prit le pain et le beurre posés sur la table et commença à manger sans un mot. Adel leva alors les yeux vers lui.

-Que dirais-tu d'aller à Paris aujourd'hui ? Toi et moi ?

-Pour y faire quoi ? demanda Chayton en relevant la tête.

-Pour se changer les idées pardi ! Et puis pour passer un moment ensemble, tous les deux.

Chayton eut un sourire timide et réfléchit à sa proposition. Se changer les idées, certes, mais il ne voulait pas que leur conversation de la veille soit oubliée. Comme pour le convaincre, ou bien avait-il lu dans ses pensées, Adel ajouta.

-On pourra discuter ensemble, et je répondrai à tes questions…

-D'accord. dit Chayton avec détermination. Alors, ne nous attardons pas.

Il se leva, son père sourit. Tandis que Chayton monta dans sa chambre pour changer de tenue, son père partit vers l'écurie pour préparer leurs chevaux.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, bonsoir. Chapitre 3 de Son Fils, les aventures de Chayton. En espérant que cela vous plaira !**

 **Précédement : Chayton s'est réfugié chez son oncle de coeur Benjamin, pour lui parler de ses craintes et de ses doutes sur son père, mais aussi des souffrances sur sa mère qui lui pèse depuis des années. Benjamin a essayé de le rassurer du mieux qu'il peut. Rentré à sa maison, Adel tente de renouer les liens avec son fils et lui propose d'aller faire un tour dans Paris...**

* * *

Chapitre III

Sur le chemin qui les séparaient de Paris, Chayton et son père ne parlèrent pas beaucoup. Chayton avait rarement l'aubaine de faire de l'équitation en dehors du champ qui se trouvait autour de leur maison, et il voulut profiter de l'occasion pour galoper en toute liberté sur la route. Adel se prit au jeu et lui proposa de faire la course. Encouragés par l'adrénaline, le père et le fils poussèrent leurs montures à grande allure sur la route de terre, laissant un nuage de poussière derrière eux. Les paysans qu'ils croisèrent sur leur chemin s'écartaient vivement de la route et regardaient d'un œil abasourdi et circonspect ces deux fous, visiblement très pressés, qui fuyaient vers un destin qui ne les regardaient pas.

Arrivés aux abords de Paris, les deux cavaliers ralentir l'allure et reposèrent leurs montures essoufflés en les mettant au pas. Adel, qui avait pris un peu de retard sur son fils, arriva à sa hauteur.

-J'avais oublié ton agilité à la course mon fils. Je trouve que tu as fait des progrès…

-Merci père. dit Chayton avec un sourire rayonnant. Et toi, tu as eu du mal à suivre. Aurais-tu perdu ta forme olympique ?

-Je suis loin d'être vieux, jeune insolent. Ma Madène a peut-être perdu de son endurance…

Il se pencha pour caresser le cou de sa monture écumante.

-Oh, il est facile d'accuser le cheval. répliqua Chayton avec un sourire moqueur.

-Je serai ravi de t'affronter à la course mon fils, dit Adel en se redressant, son regard plein de malice, mais à pieds ! Pour voir ce que tu vaux vraiment.

Chayton rit. Naturellement, il savait que son père le battrait sur un tel exercice.

Passé une arche en pierre, ils descendirent de cheval. Après avoir déposé leur monture dans une écurie non loin, et qu'Adel et grassement payé le garçon d'écurie, qui repartit avec moult remerciements, les yeux brillants, ils marchèrent enfin dans les rues de Paris.

Ils se trouvaient aux Invalides, quartier à l'ouest de Paris. Il était réputé pour être assez calme, contrairement au centre de la ville, mais ce jour-là, une immense foule envahissait les grandes rues. Tous deux se retrouvèrent bientôt entourés de monde.

-Quel euphorie. dit Chayton. Il semblerait qu'il y ait une fête.

-Une fête, voyons, mais quel jour sommes-nous ?

-Le 8 juin père.

Soudain, un homme sale, qui portait un bonnet de travers et affichait fièrement une cocarde à sa boutonnière, saisit violement le col de Chayton et approcha son visage près de lui, lui crachant ses paroles à la figure.

-Nous ne sommes pas le 8 juin petit crétin, nous sommes le 20 prairial ! De l'an II !

-Pardons ? bredouilla Chayton, incompréhensif, sa chemise tirée jusqu'à son nez par le malfrat.

-Lâchez mon fils. s'interposa Adel.

-Vous n'avez pas encore compris petits bourges ?! continua l'homme sans desserrer son étreinte. Ce n'est plus vous qui faites la loi !

-Nous n'appartenant pas cette caste. dit Adel en détachant chaque syllabe de son dernier mot. Maintenant, lâchez mon fils.

Chayton se rendit compte que son père avait mis la main dans sa poche. Il regardait fixement l'homme sans ciller, ni même l'approcher. Ses yeux brillaient de mille feux. L'homme avait vu lui aussi, il lâcha Chayton et recula d'un pas.

-Le 20 prairial… répéta-il lentement. Et pour votre gouverne, c'est la fête de l'être suprême !

Il recula lentement, disparaissant dans la foule alors que Chayton et Adel n'avait pas bougé d'un pas.

-Il était ivre père, dit Chayton d'une voix neutre, il sentait l'alcool. Nous pouvons lui pardonner.

-Je sais Chayton, répondit Adel en se détendant, c'est pour cela que je n'ai agi qu'oralement. Il t'a fait mal ?

Chayton secoua la tête et réajusta ses vêtements. Son père le prit par les bras et ils s'écartèrent un peu de la foule.

-La fête de l'être suprême… répéta Chayton à mi-voix, après quelques secondes de silence.

-Robespierre. siffla Adel entre ses dents. En bon déiste il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de faire une fête pour amener tout le monde à penser comme lui !

Chayton se tut. Son père le détestait, il le savait bien. Tellement qu'il venait parfois à se demander si son père avait déjà pu éprouver une telle haine envers quelqu'un d'autre, un jour, dans sa vie.

-Père, nous devrions aller voir. dit-il d'une voix qu'il essaya de rendre la plus amicale possible.

Adel le toisa une seconde.

-Tout le monde va dans ce sens. dit Chayton, comme pour se défendre. Nous avons un comportement trop étrange. Et puis je veux voir, je veux savoir, je veux me faire ma propre opinion sur lui.

Adel le regarda une seconde puis haussa les épaules.

-Si tu le veux. Après tout, il n'y a rien de grave à aller à ce rassemblement.

Ils se dirigèrent avec la foule vers la grande place qui avait été aménagée. A en juger par le nombre de gardes, Robespierre savait que l'espace serait bondé, et pas que par des partisans. Des feux d'artifices éclataient dans l'air sous l'admiration des spectateurs. Alors qu'ils avançaient, Chayton se pressa un peu plus contre son père pour pouvoir lui parler discrètement.

-Père, tu as pris ton arme.

Adel ne répondit pas, ce qui était équivalent à une approbation.

-Père pourquoi ? demanda Chayton en s'efforçant de ne pas hausser la voix sous la colère. Pourquoi, que crois-tu qui va se passer ?

-Je n'ai pas prévu de m'en servir Chayton. siffla Adel.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Nous ne sommes jamais assez prudent.

-Crois-tu qu'il n'y ait pas assez de gardes ? Et quand bien même, si quelqu'un essaie d'attaquer, il voudra attaquer Robespierre, pas nous. À moins que tu n'aies quelque chose à te reprocher.

Adel lui envoya un regard dur.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

-Tu sais très bien ce que cela signifie. Même avec moi, tu restes un Templier.

-Chayton c'est faux…

-Tu t'en serais servi ? le coupa-t-il. Contre cet homme tu t'en serais servi ?

-Non Chayton.

-Tu avais la main dans la poche pourtant, je l'ai vu et lui aussi.

-Il est de mon devoir de te protéger.

-Si je peux me permettre une opinion sur ma protection, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit assurée ainsi.

Il s'éloigna un peu de son père, renfrogné. Adel l'appela mais Chayton s'enfonçait dans la foule. Il le retrouverait plus tard, lorsque l'envie lui rependrait. Beaucoup de monde se bousculait, les gens parlaient entre eux d'un ton joyeux et malgré son aversion pour Robespierre, Chayton fut vite contaminé par la bonne ambiance. Une grande scène avait été construite pour grandir Robespierre. Il n'était pas encore présent, mais tous étaient tournés vers la scène. Chayton se faufila entre les gens jusqu'à arriver aux barrières qui séparaient le public de la scène. Il regarda autour de lui, tout un dispositif avait été mis en place pour accueillir le grand Robespierre. Des nombreux soldats patrouillaient tout le secteur, des tentes avaient même été montées pour leur confort personnel. Des étendards aux couleurs des cocardes qu'arboraient les révolutionnaires battaient fièrement dans le vent. De nombreuses caisses de ravitaillement étaient empilées de l'autre côté des barrières.

Chayton se dit que la place devait être une zone d'entrainement, car un peu plus loin se trouvaient des cibles de tir et des ballots de paille. L'estrade de Robespierre avait été construire à côté d'un énorme rocher qui se dressait fièrement au milieu du terrain.

Chayton continuait d'observer l'endroit avec admiration lorsque quelque chose d'autre attira son attention. Deux personnes près du grand rocher. Il ne les aurait sans doute pas remarquées si leurs vêtements et leurs comportements n'étaient pas aussi suspects aux yeux du jeune homme. Il les scruta avec plus d'attention, alors que les autres personnes autour de lui gardaient les yeux rivés sur la scène, dans l'attente de Robespierre.

Tous deux se trouvaient dans l'ombre du grand roc. Ils se tenaient près d'une table où s'alignaient plusieurs bouteilles, sans doute destinées à la consommation personnelle de Robespierre. Mais ils ne semblaient pas être des marchands et encore moins des proches du tyran. La femme portait un pantalon une chemise et un veston de cuir qu'il lui allaient parfaitement, sa chevelure de feux tombait sur ses épaules avec une grande élégance. Elle avait une prestance parfaite, le dos droit, la tête fixe et l'air sérieux, bien que Chayton ne la voyait que de dos. Elle était armée, un étui avec deux pistolets et une épée fine. Son compagnon n'était pas sans reste, il portait lui aussi une belle épée française et un pistolet à silex à sa ceinture. Mais non accoutrement était bien différent. Il portait de longues capes bleues et avait rabattu une capuche sur sa tête.

Le cœur de Chayton se mit à battre plus vite alors qu'il parcourait la tenue de l'homme. Une ceinture rouge et d'épais brassard à ses poignets. Cet accoutrement était comme la tenue d'Assassin de sa mère, précieusement rangée dans le coffre du bureau principal.

Des Assassins. Ils étaient des Assassins, aucun doute. Le cœur de Chayton battait la chamade. Il savait que ses oncles de cœur étaient des Assassins, mais ils ne les avaient jamais vu en tenue, jamais vu au combat. Chayton pencha la tête pour mieux distinguer ces deux personnages alors que la foule se pressait autour. Ils étaient en mission ? Mais pour quoi faire ? Contre Robespierre ? Allait-il assister à un assassinat sanglant de Robespierre sur sa scène ?

Chayton ne put s'empêcher d'être fasciné devant ces personnes dont ils éprouvaient habituellement du mépris. Il s'étonna néanmoins que la femme ne portât pas la célèbre tenue avec la capuche. Peut-être n'était-elle qu'un espion venu en aide. Tous deux tournaient autour des bouteilles destinées à Robespierre. L'Assassin en tenu bleu se détourna soudain de sa compagne et partit d'un pas furtif derrière un empilement de caisse. Chayton observa la scène avec avidité, retenant son souffle. Un soldat arrivait, la femme était toujours afférée près des bouteilles, nullement inquiétée par ce qu'il se passait derrière son dos. Lorsque le soldat la vit, il leva la main et l'interpella avec une parole que Chayton n'entendit pas. Avec une rapidité désarmante, l'Assassin sortit de sa cachète et empoigna violement le soldat, une main sur sa bouche pour qu'il n'hurle pas et une main sur sa gorge pour… le tuer ? Chayton savait que le gantelet cachait une lame capable de jaillir à tout instant. Mais l'Assassin l'avait-il vraiment tué ? Peut-être ne l'avait-il qu'assommé…

Malgré sa naïveté, Chayton dû rapidement se rendre à l'évidence, le soldat était mort. L'homme le trainât derrière sa cachette pour dissimuler le corps. L'esprit à la fois chamboulé et passionné, Chayton tourna son regard vers la femme. Elle versait quelque chose dans les bouteilles, sans se préoccuper des meurtres de son compagnon. Du poison ?

Chayton commençait à avoir de plus en plus chaud. Son esprit n'arrivait pas à admettre le meurtre qu'il venait de voir. Il essaya de détourner son regard vers l'estrade mais il revenait de lui-même vers les Assassins. Voulaient-ils tuer Robespierre ? Mais qu'est-ce que cela leur apporterait ? Ses idées n'étaient certes pas les meilleurs mais il ne leur causait aucun tort. Et s'ils le faisaient payer pour ses crimes, eux aussi devaient recevoir la sentence.

Les deux Assassins partirent à grands pas et se fondèrent dans la foule. Chayton ne les vit plus, il regarda un instant autour de lui. Personne n'avait vu ce qui venait de se passer. Il fixa les bouteilles posées innocentemente sur la table. Arme du crime qui allait bientôt se dérouler. Une femme en robe écarlate arriva près de la table et versa le contenu d'une des bouteilles dans un grand verre en cristal. Chayton eut envie de crier. Non, elles sont empoisonnées ! Mais aucune parole ne sortit de sa bouche. Le cœur battant, le souffle instinctivement coupé, il regarda la femme repartir derrière l'estrade.

Chayton se résolu finalement à tourner son regard vers l'estrade, comme tout le monde. Robespierre apparu enfin. Il ne semblait pas souffrant, il déambula sur l'estrade en vociférant ses paroles

-Des listes d'ennemis de la révolution ?

Chayton se retourna. Derrière lui un homme avait parlé fort. Il tenait dans sa main un bout de papier qu'il regardait avec un mélange d'étonnement et de colère. Il regarda la foule autour de lui, d'autres personnes tenaient le même bout de papier, les gens se penchaient dessus avec effarement.

-Elle comporte une cinquantaine de noms ! cria un homme plus loin.

-Robespierre est allé trop loin cette fois !

Le ton montait rapidement autour de lui, les gens s'agitaient et s'énervaient. Chayton jeta un regard rapide vers Robespierre. Il avait l'air d'un fou. Il hurlait sur la foule avec de grands gestes incontrôlés. La femme vêtue de la robe blanche déambulait devant la scène avec des gestes théâtraux pour appuyer les propos du politicien, mais son visage était crispé par sa peur de la foule.

Chayton recula dans la foule, il voulait repartir avant que tout cela ne tourne mal. Les gardes commençaient à intervenir pour ramener le calme, mais l'assistance était plus nombreuse. Profitant de sa petite taille, Chayton se baissa et se glissa entre les gens avec rapidité. Les huées étaient du plus en plus fortes et agressives, les gens s'étaient transformé en une masse compacte de haine qui s'entre-déchirait. Il parvint enfin à s'extirper de la foule. Il se releva et regarda autour de lui, les gardes se précipitaient mais leur intervention n'y faisait rien. Il eut envie de courir pour retourner sur la route, mais il se doutait que son comportement allait attirer l'attention, alors qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, à part avoir été témoin. Il marcha lentement, tête baissée mais levant parfois le regard pour chercher furtivement son père des yeux. Il aurait aimé le retrouver à cet instant…

* * *

Les cris de la foule devenaient de moins en moins perceptibles. Chayton continuait de marcher sur le chemin poussiéreux. La rue était vide, tous étaient de l'autre côté. Chayton ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux Assassins qu'il avait vu, à leur meurtre, leur discrétion et leur fuite si rapide… Il ne put s'empêcher de les admirer. Aucun doute que ces personnes avaient de l'expérience. Il imagina sa mère avec la même habilité et la même détermination et sentit une once de fierté envahir son cœur.

Chayton marcha jusqu'aux écuries, mais son père ne s'y trouvait pas. Leurs chevaux le regardèrent un instant avec une sorte d'incompréhension dans le regard lorsqu'ils ne virent pas Adel à côté de Chayton. Ils frappèrent le sol avec leurs sabots et il préféra sortir avant qu'ils ne s'énervent trop. Il s'assit sur une caisse vide, posa sa tête dans ses mains et regarda devant lui. Son père reviendrait vite lorsqu'il se rendrait compte que Chayton n'était plus dans la foule. Peut-être l'avait-il vu s'éclipser ? Non, sinon il l'aurait appelé.

Les minutes s'écoulaient avec une lenteur affligeante. Quelle heure était-il ? Peut-être midi… Il faisait chaud, ce qui ne semblait pas décourager les gens qui continuaient de hurler plus loin.

Chayton attendit. Son père ne venait pas. Après un temps, il vit passer devant lui les gens qui rentraient chez eux, discutant à haute voix de ce qu'il venait de se produire sur la place. Ils marchaient devant lui sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Après plus d'une demi-heure, les voix avaient cessées. Chayton vit les gardes qui avaient assuré la protection de Robespierre partir eux-aussi chez eux, la mine sombre. Il ne vit pas la voiture de Robespierre, celui-ci avait dû obtenir une sortie plus discrète que son entrée en scène. La rue était désormais déserte, les gens avaient récupéré leurs chevaux et étaient repartis chez eux. Mais son père n'était toujours pas là.

Une boule commença à se former dans sa gorge. Il se leva et partit en direction de la place. Chayton marcha d'un pas rapide et incertain. Le terrain était vide, tout le monde était parti. Chayton commença à appeler son père, d'abord en ce nom puis ensuite par son patronyme. Mais personne ne répondait. La boule dans sa gorge devenait de plus en plus pesante, si bien que sa voix devint bientôt inaudible. Il retourna sur ses pas, ses yeux rivés au sol, incapable de les relever. Il tentait de retenir ses larmes mais ses efforts rendaient la boule encore plus douloureuse. Il commença à regretter ses paroles, son comportement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit comme cela ? Etre arrogant ne changerait pas son père, il était comme cela, il fallait l'accepter. Et lui, tout ce qu'il faisait c'était de lui renvoyer toutes ses décisions en pleine face, en les faisant passer pour des erreurs ou des échecs. Son père avait tant fait pour lui, alors pourquoi le traiter ainsi ?

Chayton réfléchissait à toutes allures. De toute évidence, il était arrivé quelque chose à son père. Il repensa aux Assassins. Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas été seuls durant leur mission. Peut-être d'autres de leurs confrères se trouvaient aux alentours et avaient reconnu son père. Chayton entra dans l'écurie, leurs chevaux étaient toujours là, ils le regardèrent avec impatience, soucieux de sortir enfin de ce box. Chayton réfléchit. Devait-il encore attendre ou rentrer chez lui ? Devait-il emmener Madène avec lui ou laissez le cheval de son père ici pour que celui-ci le retrouve s'il en a besoin ?

Il se mit à pleurer et imagina toutes les pires situations dans lesquels sont père pouvait être. Il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche et releva la tête. Il devait prendre une décision et arrêter de rester là à rien faire. Il pensa alors à aller chercher de l'aide. Le nom de Benjamin lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit. Il habitait aux invalides, un peu plus haut au sud, à la frontière de Paris, Chayton pourrait le rejoindre facilement. Il aurait aimé pouvoir contacter les autres, mais Alexandre habitait le quartier latin, et Maxime était le plus loin puisqu'il logeait sur l'île de la cité. Chayton prit son cheval, il décida de laisser celui de son père dans le box, malgré les hennissements de mécontentement de celui-ci.

-Il aura probablement besoin de toi plus tard. lui dit Chayton en grimpa sa monture.

Il sortit de l'écurie et partit au trot rapide vers le nord. Sa tête bouillonnait de peur et de craintes. Il pensa à son père qu'il fallait retrouver au plus vite. Il avait envie de voir Benjamin au plus vite, il saurait lui donner conseils et l'aider.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour / Bonsoir, chapitre 4 de ma nouvelle fanfiction, qui arrive avec pa mal de retard mais en ce moment, c'est un peu la page blanche... En espérant qu'il vous plaise.**

 **Précédement : Alors qu'ils se retrouvent par hasard à la fête de l'être suprême, Chayton se dispute avec son père à propos d'une arme et s'éloigne de lui. Alors que tout le monde attend l'arrivée de Robespierre, le jeune homme apperçoit de loin deux Assassins qui captent son attention et voit leur plan mis à execution. La situation s'envenime et Chayton quitte la fête, mais son père est introuvable. Paniqué, il décide de se rendre chez son oncle de coeur, Benjamin...**

* * *

Chapitre IV

Chayton traversa Paris le plus vite qu'il pût. Les rues étaient chargées de monde et diriger son cheval s'avérait de plus en plus complexe. Les gens vaquaient à leurs occupations sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Lui était toujours rongé par le remord et la peur. Il descendit de sa monture et s'aventura dans la ruelle étroite qui menait à la maison de Benjamin, tirant son cheval par les rennes.

Il donna de grands coups de poings contre le porte et cria son nom, mais personne ne répondit. Chayton attendit une minute, le souffle court, l'oreille tendue pour écouter le moindre bruit qui proviendrait de l'intérieur, mais rien. Il se remit à tambouriner la porte lorsqu'un voisin ouvrit sa fenêtre, un étage au-dessus.

-Il n'est pas là ! Arrête de frapper !

Chayton tourna la tête vers lui. C'était un homme à la mine grise et peu sympathique, il toisa le garçon avec méfiance, bien qu'il l'ait déjà vu venir dans son quartier. Devant l'air surpris du garçon, il continua :

-Monsieur Casalis est parti, ça sert à rien de rester là !

-Où est-il aller ? demanda Chayton en s'approchant de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, je ne suis pas son père !

A ces mots, il referma sa fenêtre avec un grand bruit. Chayton jura intérieurement et rebroussa le chemin. Son unique recourt était d'aller voir Maxime désormais. Il remonta à cheval et reparti à travers les rues de Paris. Une femme s'écarta vivement de chemin avec un grand cris alors qu'il déboulait dans rue, un homme le traita de voyou mais Chayton n'y prêta pas attention.

* * *

Paris était d'une insalubrité et d'une puanteur infecte. Les rues étaient jonchées de détritus, de rats et émanaient une odeur insupportable. Les habitants s'y étaient accommodés, ou peut-être avaient-ils d'autres soucis plus importants que le confort de leur odorat. Quant à Chayton, il ne s'y était jamais habitué.

Chayton traversa les rues au galop. Sa jument trébuchait sous les pavés instables et secouait la tête à chaque fois qu'un passant s'écartait en vitesse. L'animal était totalement apeuré, mais son état était loin d'appartenir aux préoccupations premières de son cavalier. Le soleil tapait fort, une sueur moite, mélange de transpiration et de stress, coulait le long de son dos.

Le trajet lui parut interminable. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'île de la cité et rejoint la maison de Maximilien, il descendit de cheval avant même que celui-ci ne s'arrête. Chayton débucha à terre mais se releva aussitôt. Sa jument frappa le sol de mécontentement et le regarda d'un œil circonspect. Le jeune homme se jeta contre la porte de la maison et frappa de toutes ses forces.

-Maximilien ! Maximilien par pitié dis-moi que tu es là !

Il continua à tambouriner la porte sans répit. Lorsque qu'elle s'ouvrit enfin et que Benjamin apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte le jeune garçon se jeta dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda Benjamin alors que Maxime apparaissait derrière lui.

-Benjamin je suis allé chez toi et il n'y avait personne ! dit Chayton sous un ton de reproche en s'écartant.

-Oui j'étais ici, Maxime m'a invité. Je ne suis pas toujours cloitré chez moi comme une nonne !

-J'ai besoin de vous, continua Chayton sans prendre en compte la remarque de Benjamin, j'étais avec mon père à la fête de l'être suprême et…

-Ah vous êtes allez admirer notre cher sauveur… grommela Maximilien avec amertume.

-Nous nous y sommes retrouvé par hasard. se défendit Chayton. Quoiqu'il en soit nous nous sommes disputés et perdus de vu. La situation s'est envenimée et je n'ai pas réussi à le retrouver.

-Tu l'as attendu aux écuries ? demanda Benjamin.

-Oui mais il n'est pas venu.

-Il doit être en train de te chercher, à mon avis c'est plus lui qui est mort de trouille que toi. On va te raccompagner.

Benjamin le pris par le bras et commença à l'emmener dans la rue, suivit par Maxime. Chayton se débâti. Sa peur ne s'était toujours pas apaisée.

-Attendez ! Je dois vous dire quelque chose. Il y avait des Assassins là-bas.

Chayton vit Maxime se raidir. Benjamin se tourna vers le jeune homme, il avait le visage impassible mais c'était une expression forcée.

-Chayton je t'ai déjà dit que ton père n'avait pas de problème avec notre confrérie.

-Qui était ces Assassins ? coupa Maximilien. Tu les as déjà vu ?

Chayton réfléchit. Il avait rarement vu des Assassins, en mission en tout cas, c'était la première fois.

-Non. répondit-il. Il était deux. L'un d'entre eux avait un long manteau bleu ouvert avec un foulard rouge autour du cou…

-Arno Dorian. dit Maxime avec un lueur dans les yeux.

Chayton se tourna vers Benjamin, s'attendant à une réponse. Mais l'homme serra la mâchoire avec une expression amère, sans dire un mot. Maxime répondit à ses questions silencieuses.

-Aucun doute sur son identité, nous l'avons suffisamment vu au conseil pour le reconnaitre entre milles. C'est un jeune Assassin…

-Il a été déchu. rectifia Benjamin. Son rang lui a été retiré.

-Certes, mais il a un jour été des nôtres.

-Il fait justice lui-même ? demanda Chayton avec une pointe d'appréhension dans la voie.

-Non. répondit Maxime. Son histoire est assez compliquée, surtout sombre. Son père était un Assassin, tué de la main d'un Templier, mais il a été élevé par monsieur de la Serre…

-Le grand maître ? questionna Chayton, déconcerté.

-Le même que tu connaissais. Il l'a élevé comme son fils, après sa mort, Arno a découvert l'existence de notre crédo et en a appris plus sur sa propre histoire. Il a décidé de nous rejoindre pour venger sa mort. Tu dois trouver cela paradoxal, mais c'était son choix. Il ne s'attaque qu'aux personnes qui s'en sont pris à Monsieur De la Serre, ton père est donc sauvé de sa main.

-Pourquoi a-t-il été bannis ? demanda Chayton, soudain intéressé par cette histoire.

-Il agissait pour ses intérêts personnels et a mis plusieurs fois la confrérie en danger, violant ainsi l'un de nos préceptes les plus importants. Et quand à ses meurtres, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Maxime, Adel n'a rien à craindre face à ce gamin sans expériences.

Il y eu un silence, Chayton était assez gêné de l'amertume que ressentait Benjamin face à cet homme. Maximilien ne semblait pas le détester, au contraire il devait trouver la situation malheureuse. Le jeune homme se rappela soudain la raison de sa venue, et pourquoi son cœur battait aussi fort.

-Cela ne règle pas le problème, dit-il timidement, je ne sais toujours pas où est mon père.

-Nous allons aller le retrouver. dit Maxime avec détermination. Benjamin, prend le cheval blanc qui se trouve dans l'écurie derrière, c'est celui de mon voisin mais il ne m'en voudra pas, je lui laisserai un mot.

L'homme s'exécuta sans un mot, Maxime le suivit en demandant à Chayton de les attendre.

* * *

Chayton resta pensif lors de la traversée. Leurs montures au galop, il suivait machinalement Benjamin qui fendait la foule. Maxime vint à sa hauteur, le tirant de ses pensées.

-Chayton, tu as dit qu'il y avait un autre Assassin avec Arno ?

-Oui, un allié.

-J'ai beau y réfléchir, je n'arrive pas à savoir quel Assassin aurait pu lui venir en aide…

-C'était une femme, avec une longue chevelure rousse. Sa tenue n'était pas typique de celle des Assassin, en réalité elle était habillée avec un style assez noble.

-Elise de la Serre, évidemment… dit Maxime en secouant la tête comme pour se reprocher de n'y avoir pas penser plus tôt.

-La fille de monsieur de La Serre ? demanda Chayton, abasourdi.

-Oui, ils ont le même désir de vengeance tous les deux.

Chayton tourna la tête vers la route et se replongea dans son silence. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repensser à ces deux jeunes gens, discrets, déterminés, rapides... Ils le fascinaient et il n'arrivait pas à avoir du mépris envers eux, leur combat semblait... plus noble.

Chayton suivit Benjamin sans discuter de l'itinéraire qu'il prenait. Maxime ne lui posa pas plus de questions.

* * *

Benjamin semblait prendre le chemin de la maison de Chayton, celui-ci aurait préféré passer par les écuries, pour vérifier si son père avait récupéré sa jument, mais il se retint d'exposer son avis. Les minutes lui paraissaient longues, pourtant ils traversaient Paris avec une rapidité inhabituel en ville.

Chayton se surpris à observer Benjamin. Il avait un comportement particulier. Tous ses sens en alerte, il scrutait les rues autour de lui, les yeux plissés, à l'affut d'une silhouette familière ou d'un comportement anormal. Les deux Assassins pouvaient à tout moment se retrouver dans une situation délicate et à devoir sortir les armes pour se protéger. Chayton admirait ces qualités d'affuts. Lui, n'en avait aucune. Et il ne se voyait pas vivre dans la vigilance à chaque seconde, à regarder dans son dos à chaque instant et garder une arme sur soi, prêt à faire face à à l'ennemi.

En réalité c'était ce qu'il reprochait à son père. Chayton pensait qu'il était impossible de vivre lorsque le danger menace à chaque instant. Mais les réflexes étaient devenus innés, il s'en rendait bien compte avec Benjamin.

Les trois hommes sortirent de Paris et s'engagèrent dans l'espace rural qui encerclait la ville. Ils talonnèrent leurs montures qui s'emballèrent nerveusement. Benjamin sembla se détendre, il se retourna sur son cheval et invita Chayton à le rejoindre d'un geste de la main. Le jeune homme s'avança à sa hauteur.

-Nous allons passez par chez toi, dit-il, si ton père n'est pas rentré, Maxime restera avec toi et je retournerai aux Invalides pour le retrouver.

Chayton hocha la tête, la gorge serrée, incapable de prononcer un son. Son angoisse ne s'atténua pas lorsqu'il commença à apercevoir sa maison au loin. Le soleil lui frappait le dos et ses cheveux se collaient à ses tempes. Il se retourna légèrement pour échanger un regard avec Maxime, mais celui-ci garda le visage sombre.

Inconsciemment, Chayton talonna sa monture pour accélérer l'allure. Son cœur battait la chamade et lui retournait l'estomac. Au détour d'un virage il aperçut Madène, devant la maison, encore scellée et harnachée. Chayton se précipita vers la jument à toute allure. Il arrêta son cheval dans un nuage de poussière et sauta à terre sans attendre. Il se précipita dans sa maison en courant, Maxime l'appela mais sa voix n'atteignit pas le garçon.

Chayton s'arrêta net passant le pas de la porte. Il avait ouvert la bouche, prêt à crier le nom de son père, mais il s'arrêta net.

La maison était ravagée. Des papiers jonchaient le sol, toutes les décorations avaient été renversées, des morceaux de verres couvraient le sol, débris de cristal brisé. Chayton fit quelques pas, le mélange de tous ses objets à ses pieds fit un bruit étrange. Il leva un œil décontenancé au mur, les tableaux avaient été décrochés, parfois déchiré. Le lustre au-dessus de sa tête retenait quelques papiers jetés en l'air. Maxime et Benjamin arrivèrent à la porte à pas précipités et s'arrêtèrent net en voyant Chayton au milieu de toute cette pagaille. Le garçon avança lentement, la gorge serrée. Il arriva au pied de l'escalier, qui était lui aussi jonché de papier. Il aperçut entre autres des dessins qu'il avait lui-même réalisés à ses heures perdues, piétiné et déchiré.

Il releva la tête avec une extrême lenteur, n'osant pas bouger, trop terrifié à l'idée de ce qu'il allait trouver en haut.

-Père ?

Sa voix tremblait, elle était faible, presque inaudible. Il monta les escaliers, suivit par Maxime et Benjamin qui gardaient le silence. Sans étonnement, l'étage était dans le même état, tous les tiroirs avaient été retournés, les armoires vidées, ses affaires parsemaient le sol dans un grand désordre. Chayton respira profondément. Il avait l'impression de tomber dans un profond néant à chacun de ses pas. Il s'approcha doucement du bureau principal.

Son père était là. Planté au milieu de la pièce, la bouche entrouverte sous le choc. Il tenait entre ses mains quelques feuilles en désordre, les yeux rivés dessus, voyant sans les lire les mots qui y étaient inscrits. Il releva la tête et vit son fils. Laissant tomber ses feuilles il s'approcha doucement de lui, l'observa une fraction de seconde et le serra contre lui.

Chayton sentit toute la souffrance et le désarroi de son père entre ses bras. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ferma les paupières, forçant ses pleurs à couler sur ses joues pour vite les éliminer.

-Que s'est-il passer ? demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Adel en s'écartant de lui, j'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient enlevé.

Il essuya ses yeux, bien qu'il n'ait pas pleuré.

-Qui « ils » ? demanda Chayton d'une petite voix.

-Ceux qui ont fait ça. répondit Adel avec un geste las vers tout le désordre autour de lui.

-Sais-tu qui a pu agir ainsi ?

Adel échangea un regard vers Maxime et Benjamin, mais ceux-ci restèrent de marbre.

-Non…

Chayton fit quelques pas dans la pièce, regardant avec désolation toute leur vie répandue par terre.

-Que cherchaient-ils ? demanda-t-il d'un air sombre.

-Je pense le savoir. Enfin, j'ai douté lorsque j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas revenu… J'ai vraiment cru qu'il t'avait emporté.

-Non… je n'ai croisé personne. dit Chayton en secouant la tête. Que cherchaient-ils alors ?

-Quelque chose qui n'est pas ici. répondit Adel en retrouvant son assurance. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de tout vérifier, mais je pense qu'ils n'ont rien emporter.

-Mais il y avait des papiers importants ici, des lettres rédigées par ma mère.

-Rien qui peut leur apporter plus d'informations que celles qu'ils ont déjà.

-Excuser moi, coupa Benjamin, mais on parle de « ils » depuis tout à l'heure mais personne ne sait de qui il s'agit. Je suis désolé de poser la question qui fâche mais, les Assassins ou les Templiers ?

Chayton détourna la tête.

-Ce n'est pas l'habitude des Assassins que d'agir ainsi, soupira Adel, mais j'ai d'autant plus du mal à m'imaginer les Templiers venir chez moi et tout ravager. Ils le savent, je n'ai rien à leur apprendre. Mais depuis la mort de monsieur de La Serre, je ne suis plus au courant des activités...

-Tu n'as rien à leur apprendre, mais ma mère si. dit Chayton amèrement.

Il y eu un silence avant qu'il n'ajoute.

-… et puis ils ont toujours pensé que je détenais les mêmes informations qu'elle.

-C'est idiot Chayton… dit Adel avec gêne.

-Mais c'est ce qu'ils pensent et tu le sais… C'est ce qu'ils pensent tous d'ailleurs.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, encore plus pesant, puis Benjamin s'avança et prit l'épaule du père et du fils.

-Bien, en attendant vous ne pouvez pas rester ici. Alors vous allez venir chez moi pendant quelques temps. Ramassez quelques affaires et venez dehors.

Il sortit, suivit de Maxime. Chayton et Adel s'exécutèrent sans un mot, allèrent dans leur chambre respectives et ramassèrent les quelques affaires importantes qui trainaient par terre et partirent de leur maison.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonour/ Bonsoir à tous. Chapitre 5 de cette fanfiction.**

 **Précédement : après avoir parcouru Paris à la recherche de son père, Chayton retrouve sa maison saccagée et son père sous le choc. Personne ne sait qui est derrière cette attaque. Père et fils font être hébergés par Benjamin, alors que leur vie se brise...**

* * *

Chapitre V

Adel rangeait ses affaires avec une lenteur qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il observait chacun de ses vêtements comme s'il était le portait d'une personne chère qu'il avait perdu. Il n'avait pas dit un mot de toute la traversée à cheval, Chayton non plus.

Celui-ci se tenait derrière son père, assis sur le lit de la chambre d'amis, le regardant sans le voir. L'endroit avait une odeur particulière, un mélange de bois et de vieux draps, de toute évidence peu de personne avait habité l'endroit. Benjamin n'avait pas beaucoup de famille et ses amis habitaient à Paris.

Chayton ne savait pas pourquoi il pensait à cela maintenant. Son cerveau prenait un objet quelconque dans la pièce et retranscrivait sa potentielle histoire. A chaque fois qu'il essayait de se reconcentrer sur la situation et tentait d'appréhender la suite des évènements, ses yeux détectaient un nouvel objet. Las de ce comportement inconscient, il prit une grande inspiration et leva la tête vers son père.

-Sais-tu ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

Adel se retourna et croisa le regard de son fils. Chayton fut alors tétanisé. Les yeux de son père reflétaient une expression qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu. Du doute. Peut-être était-il encore sous le choc, comme dans le bureau principal, mais de toute évidence c'était autre chose. Il avait peur. Et ses paroles, prononcées dans un murmure à peine audible, confirmèrent les craintes du garçon.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée…

Chayton se mordit les lèvres. Il n'avait jamais vu son père incapable d'appréhender une situation. A ce moment, il se dit qu'il était peut-être temps pour lui de prendre les choses en mains. Mais il n'avait que quatorze ans, il savait bien qu'il était incapable d'aider son père.

Il se sentit impuissant, incapable. Il se mordit la lèvre encore plus fort, pour se réprimer cette fois-ci. Son père ne le vit pas, les yeux dans le vide, il se retourna pour finir de ranger ses affaires. Le jeune homme soupira silencieusement. Que pouvait-il bien faire ? Arrêter de causer des ennuis à son père serait une première bonne chose. Arrêter de fuguer, de n'en faire qu'à sa tête et réfléchir après. Arrêter d'être un idiot pour une fois. Arrêter tout ça !

Chayton se leva furieusement, la tête bouillonnante.

-J'ai besoin d'air. marmonna-t-il en passant près de son père pour sortir.

Il descendit les escaliers dans un grand bruit. Il s'arrêta brusquement en bas des marches, voyant Benjamin et Maximilien assit dans la cuisine, leurs regards tournés vers lui.

-J'ai besoin d'air. répéta-t-il dans un souffle.

Ils ne répondirent pas. Tous deux avaient l'air grave, Benjamin continua de le fixer alors que Maxime baissa les yeux. Un long silence s'installa alors qu'aucun des trois n'osait bouger.

-Quoi ?! explosa Chayton. Il va mal et vous, vous êtes là vous ne faites rien !

Benjamin entrouvrit la bouche, l'air soudain mélancolique et songeur.

-Tu sais que, cela fait dix ans que ta mère est morte maintenant.

-Dans quelques jours ce sera la date de sa mort. approuva Maxime.

Chayton fut surpris, mais très vite il partit en rage.

-Et c'est censé le rassurer ? C'est censé _me_ rassurer ? Mais vous n'allez pas bien ! Je sais que ma mère est morte, je suis le premier concerné si vous l'aviez oublié !

-Je pense surtout que ton père est affecté par cela… dit Maxime avec un ton monotone. Dix ans qu'il t'élève seul, sans elle à ses côtés…

-Il n'a vécu plus de temps avec ma mère que moi, vociféra Chayton, quatre ans ! Je suis autant affecté que lui. Et ce n'est pas parce que j'étais enfant que je ne m'en souviens pas, retenez bien cela !

Il quitta la maison en claquant la porte. Il leva les yeux vers la nuit qui avait déjà fait apparaitre ses premières étoiles et soupira.

Chayton savait qu'il ne devrait pas s'aventurer dehors, certainement pas après ce qu'il c'était passé. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il avait besoin de s'éloigner. Son père ne pouvait plus l'aider désormais, il n'en avait plus la force. Et ses oncles de cœur non-plus, ils avaient fait tout leur possible. Mais Chayton ne se sentait pas prêt à assurer tout cela, à aider son père et à devenir quelqu'un de courageux. Assumer sa propre responsabilité lui semblait déjà impossible. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un, quelqu'un de courageux, de compatissant, à l'esprit clair et aux décisions justes.

Chayton déambula seul un moment, shootant dans les morceaux de pavés cassés. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la rue principale, déserte, il leva son regard vers la lune, avant de soupirer. Il s'assit sur un cageot vide, laissé par un vendeur.

Il réfléchit.

A son âge, sa mère avait sûrement assumé pleinement ses responsabilités et son statue. Elle avait déjà choisi son camp, elle avait sa propre vision du monde. Lui, était encore trop immature, trop dépendant de son père. Il soupira encore. Devait-il choisir un camp, lui aussi ? Les enfants des Assassins et des Templiers étaient-ils tous destinés à suivre la voix de leurs parents ? Depuis des années cela fonctionnait ainsi.

Pourtant son père ne l'avait jamais entraîné aux armes, jamais appris les préceptes de l'ordre des Templiers. Il lui expliquait ses affaires, en adoptant un ton subjectif et rarement sérieux. Adel ne voulait pas l'embrigader là-dedans. Chayton c'était souvent demandé s'il avait eu envie qu'il rejoigne la cause de sa mère. Mais cela aurait fait de lui son ennemi.

Chayton frissonna à cette idée. Se retrouver face à son père, l'arme à la main pour défendre une opinion différente.

Chayton se leva et commença à marcher vers un petit jardin qu'il connaissait.

Il repensa à son père. Ce désespoir sur son visage… Cette image lui provoqua une profonde tristesse. Il s'assit sur un banc, pensif. Un chat sauta à ses côtés et miaula timidement. Chayton passa une main machinale sur son pellage, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Il imagina son père, après la mort de sa mère. Cette période était floue dans sa tête. Il se rappelait néanmoins Adel venant le prendre dans ses bras, pendant des heures parfois, lorsque la tristesse empêchait l'enfant de dormir. Il n'avait jamais vu son père pleurer. Mais cela avait dû arriver, plus d'une fois… Il imagina Adel, seul dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit, le dos courbé, les cheveux couvrant son visage, ses mains tremblantes sur ses genoux et ses larmes inondant son visage. Il se serait mordu la lèvre, instinctivement, peut-être pour arrêter ses larmes, ou pour se ramener à la réalité. Le silence insupportable autour de lui…

Chayton échappa une larme à cette pensée. Adel aimait trop sa mère, il le savait. Il l'aimait encore et considérait qu'elle resterait la femme de sa vie, dix ans après…

Chayton soupira, ramenant son esprit à la réalité. Une brise vint gonfler ses vêtements. Il appuya son dos contre le banc et regarda par-dessus les toits de Paris. Il se posa une question simple : était-il heureux ? Son père ne l'était pas, sûrement que lui-non plus. Comment faire…

Soudain, un mouvement attira son attention. Il se redressa, son cœur se mettant à battre alors qu'il se remémora qu'il était encore dans une situation dangereuse. Il quitta le banc et s'accroupit, de manière à être dans l'ombre d'un arbre.

Les deux silhouettes se trouvaient sur le toit. La première était celle d'un homme, grand et musclé qui fendait l'air avec une rapidité remarquable. La seconde était plus petite, celle d'une femme qui suivait son acolyte de près. Elle était également agile, mais plus légère et elle sautait de cheminée en cheminée avec une élégance…

Chayton les observa, ébahi par cette prouesse. Ils se trouvaient dans la lueur de la lune, leurs silhouettes détachées, telles des ombres chinoises sur les toits de Paris. L'homme portait des robes d'Assassin, elle flottait dans un bruit fantastique. Le jeune homme plissa les yeux pour mieux les observer. L'Assassin marqua une pause et attendit sa complice. Ce n'était pas Arno Dorian, ni Elise de la Serre. L'homme était plus grand et ses tenues totalement différentes.

Ils échangèrent un mot, l'homme pointa du doigt une direction et ils repartirent de plus belle.

Chayton se releva. Prit d'un élan de fougue il se mit à suivre les deux silhouettes. Il sortit du jardin en courant, suivant des yeux l'Assassin bondissant sur les toits. Ils allaient vite et plusieurs fois, il crut les perdre de vue.

Soudain, au détour d'une ruelle, Chayton aperçu une échelle menant à un toit, il s'y précipita et monta les échelons le plus rapidement possible. Lorsqu'il arriva sur le toit, les deux silhouettes se trouvaient déjà au bout. Il voulu se mettre à courir, mais son premier pas le fit dangereusement glisser. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine alors qu'il se rattrapait tant bien que mal. Il se releva avec prudence et leva son regard. L'Assassin et la femme s'apprêtait à bondir sur le toit d'en face. Chayton recommença à avancer, regardant ses pieds, les bras écartés pour trouver un équilibre. Il fit quelques pas sans trop de difficulté, puis une tuile se décala sous son poids. La femme tourna vivement son regard vers lui, attirée par le bruit. Quand elle vit cet inconnu qui les suivait, elle tira la manche de l'homme à ses côtés.

Chayton déglutit en essayant de se redresser. Ils s'approchèrent de lui, le pas assuré, nullement gênés par les tuiles lisses sous leurs pieds. Et s'ils le tuaient ? Chayton recula d'un pas, mais son pied glissa de nouveau et il perdit l'équilibre. Il se sentit tomber lourdement sur le toit, l'irrégularité des tuiles lui blessant les côtes. L'esprit étourdit, il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits et glissa rapidement vers le vide. La panique lui crispa le corps, il ne sentait plus ses jambes et était incapable de crier.

Une main empoigna soudain son bras et le hissa de toute ses forces, le sauvant de sa chute. Chayton s'assit doucement, les jambes tremblantes. Il souffla profondément, tentant de reprendre ses esprits puis il leva les yeux vers l'homme qui venait de le sauver.

L'Assassin avait abaissé sa capuche. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, son regard était doux bien que sombre. Ses cheveux était noué vers l'arrière, avec une étrange tresse sur le côté.

Chayton se rendit compte que l'homme avait posé sa main sur son épaule, il se détendit un peu. Il murmura un « merci », à peine audible dans le vent du soir. L'Assassin lui sourit.

-Tu es le portrait craché de ta mère, toi…

Chayton releva vivement la tête. L'homme avait parlé en anglais. Il l'avait parfaitement compris, bien qu'il n'ait pas manié cette langue depuis longtemps. Il scruta l'homme avec étonnement, n'arrivant pas à réaliser ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

-Vous… vous avez connu ma mère ? demanda-t-il dans un anglais parfait.

-Oh oui mon garçon, répondit l'homme en l'aidant à se relever, je suis même celui qui la connaissait le mieux.

Chayton se leva doucement, ses jambes tremblaient encore. Son regard se posa rapidement en bas, là où il avait manqué de tomber quelques secondes plus tôt et son cœur se serra. Il releva les yeux vers l'homme, comprenant alors qui il était.

-Connor ?

L'homme sourit.

-On t'a parlé de moi.

-Mon père surtout…

Il marqua une pause. Son regard s'arrêta un moment sur la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait. Elle l'observait sans ciller, le visage fermé, l'expression indéchiffrable. Il y avait dans ses yeux un feu ardent qu'elle semblait dompter par sa force mentale.

Chayton détourna les yeux. Connor lui souriait toujours. Le jeune homme se rendit compte soudainement qu'il aurait pu perdre la vie.

-Oh… merci, pour… m'avoir rattrapé.

-Ce n'est rien mon garçon. Mais que fais-tu sur les toits, à nous courser ?

Chayton se gratta machinalement le bras, gêné.

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop. J'étais curieux. Et puis…

Il se mordit la lèvre et se mua encore dans le silence. Connor ne le pressa pas. Immobiles sur le toit, au milieu de la nuit. Tout cela semblait invraisemblable.

-Je crois que je cherche quelqu'un. finit pas avouer Chayton.

Connor hocha la tête, pensif.

-Eh bien je ne sais pas si je suis ce « quelqu'un », mais je pense que nous avons des choses à nous dire toi et moi, Chayton…

Le garçon hocha la tête. Ils l'aidèrent à descendre prudemment. Connor donna un rendez-vous au garçon et lui fit promettre d'être prudent avant de repartir dans la nuit, aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Chayton regarda un moment la ruelle sombre dans laquelle les deux Assassins avaient disparus. Il fit demi-tour, reprenant le chemin pour retourner chez Benjamin. Il se sentait différent. Etrangement bien. Il avait hate de revoir Connor le lendemain...


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour/Bonsoir, nouveau chapitre !**

 **Précédement : Chayton se coupe peu à peu de son père alors que celui-ci tombe en dépression. Il rencontre par hasard l'Assassin américain Connor, ancien ami de sa mère, auprès duquel il espère trouver des réponses...**

* * *

Chapitre VI

La matinée du lendemain parut interminable pour Chayton. Il n'avait parlé de sa rencontre à personne et restait silencieux. En réalité, personne dans la maison ne disait un mot. Son père restait enfermé dans la chambre, à ne rien faire, Maxime était rentré chez lui et Benjamin faisait sa vie sans se préoccuper de Chayton.

Celui-ci n'avait d'ailleurs aucune envie de discuter avec quiconque. Il scrutait l'horloge qui bougeait ses aiguilles avec une lenteur déprimante. Il refusa d'aller déjeuner avec les autres et se contenta de prendre un bout de pain dans la cuisine avant de retourner à l'étage.

* * *

Connor lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un bar peu fréquenté de Paris. Chayton s'y rendit plus tôt que prévu. Il s'éclipsa silencieusement de la maison, sans prévenir son père ou Benjamin. Alors qu'il déambulait dans les rues, il réfléchissait à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Est-ce que des Assassins ou des Templiers étaient à sa recherche ? Il repensa au saccage qui avait eu lieu dans sa maison. Son père avait dit que rien n'avait été volé, pas même les lettres de sa mère, qui pourtant avait une grande valeur. Il lui avait dit que ces hommes cherchaient quelque chose qui n'était pas à la maison. Cela avait un rapport avec sa mère, sans aucun doute, mais quoi ?

Peut-être Chayton trouverait ses réponses auprès de Connor...

* * *

Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte du bar avec précaution. L'endroit empestait la bière et le tabac. Les clients de l'endroit avaient déjà atteint un certain niveau d'ébriété. Chayton regarda autour de lui, la pièce était très sombre et quelques personnes poussèrent des grognements de protestation en le sommant de fermer la porte. Il s'exécuta rapidement, soucieux de ne pas se faire repérer. Connor l'avait-il bien donné rendez-vous ici ?

Une serveuse s'approcha de lui, un plateau empli de pintes dans les bras. Elle n'avait pas l'air heureuse de servir à boire à des poivrots, mais à la vue du jeune garçon, elle sourit.

-Tu veux t'installer ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Je… je cherche quelqu'un. dit Chayton en scrutant l'obscurité.

La femme prit soudain un air très sérieux. Elle pivota la tête vers le barman et ils échangèrent un signe de tête, avant de se retourner vers Chayton.

-Suis-moi. dit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle posa son plateau sur une table vide sans subir aucune remarque de son supérieur et se faufila au fond de la salle. Chayton la suivit, jetant des regards inquiets aux clients qui manquaient de tomber de leur chaise.

Ils se faufilèrent derrière le barman qui leur envoya un regard complice tout en se décalant légèrement pour les cacher des yeux des autres. La femme ouvrit une porte et entra avec Chayton.

La pièce était beaucoup plus silencieuse, seuls les bruits étouffés de la salle derrière eux se faisaient entendre. Chayton resta derrière la femme qui avançait dans ce couloir étroit dont les murs étaient creusés et qui habitaient des bouteilles de différents alcools. Il n'était pas rassuré mais n'osait dire un mot. Elle sembla s'en rendre compte.

-Il t'attend. J'aurai préféré qu'il te donne un code mais apparemment, il n'en a pas vu l'utilité.

-Un code ?

-Oui, une phrase spécifique, un mot clef… quelque chose d'anodin.

-Vous m'avez quand même compris quand j'ai dit que je cherchais quelqu'un…

-Oui, mais… nous ne sommes jamais trop prudent.

Ils arrivèrent au fond du couloir, là, la femme saisit une bouteille dans une cavité et tira légèrement dessus, une porte dissimulée s'ouvrit alors. Elle sourit en observant avec un regard amusé l'étonnement de Chayton.

La jeune femme invita le garçon à passer devant, il descendit prudemment un petit escalier avant d'arriver dans une pièce secrète.

Il fallut un peu de temps à Chayton pour qu'il habitue ses yeux à l'obscurité. L'endroit comportait quelques lampes à huiles, mais trop grand pour être entièrement éclairé. Le jeune homme s'avança timidement au milieu de la pièce, distinguant quelques personnes qui lui tournaient le dos.

Il reconnut Connor et à sa gauche, la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait la veille. Il y avait également un autre homme, grand et robuste. Tous lui tournaient le dos, penchés sur une table avec des cartes et des objets, faces à la lumière.

-Il est arrivé. dit la femme qui était restée en haut des marches, avant de repartir.

Ils se retournèrent, Chayton sentit ses joues s'embraser. Aucun d'entre eux ne portait de tenue d'Assassin, ils avaient opté pour des vêtements civils. Connor s'approcha de lui et le prit par les épaules.

-Tu es venu, lui dit-il doucement, bien…

Il leva la tête vers ses autres acolytes.

-Si vous voulez bien nous accorder un moment…

L'homme hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce, suivit par la jeune femme. Chayton croisa son regard un moment. Toujours aussi sombre et arrogant, elle ne cilla pas une seconde. La porte se referma derrière eux et leurs pas s'étouffèrent dans le couloir. Connor posa son regard sur Chayton. Celui-ci leva les yeux, essayant de déchiffrer l'expression de cet homme si particulier.

-Tu sais, dit-il en s'appuyant sur la table, je me demandais, durant ces années, ce que tu pouvais bien devenir.

Chayton s'avança un peu, haussant les épaules. Il regarda sans grand intérêt les objets qui se trouvaient sur la table.

-Eh bien… moi-même je ne sais pas trop. Mon père n'a pas dans l'optique de faire de moi un Templier, ou un Assassin…

Une pensée traversa alors son esprit. Il se tourna vers Connor qui l'observait les bras croisés.

-Dites-moi… vous n'êtes pas venu en France pour le tuer ?

Connor laissa échapper un petit rire. Il décroisa ses bras et se tourna lui aussi vers la table.

-Certainement pas. Ton père ne fait pas parti des préoccupations des Assassins. Non. Je suis venu aider quelqu'un qui a besoin d'aide pour sortir de son exil. Quelqu'un d'important qui a aidé à la libération de l'Amérique.

Soulagé, Chayton ne réfléchit pas trop à l'identité de l'homme qu'évoquait Connor, avant de comprendre.

-Le marquis de Lafayette ?

Connor sourit.

-Effectivement.

-Oh oui… cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus entendu parler de lui.

-Il vaut peut-être mieux, pour la sécurité de ma mission.

-Je comprends. dit Chayton avant de tourner son regard vers la porte fermée. Et, cette femme… c'est votre fille ?

Connor eut de nouveau un petit rire amusé.

-Non, je garde mes filles éloignées des conflits entre les Assassins et les Templiers. Pour reprendre l'histoire, après avoir la victoire des rebelles en Amérique, je me suis retrouvé seul. Achilles, l'homme qui s'était occupé de ta mère et moi lorsque nous étions enfant, est décédé peu de temps après. J'ai voulu rejoindre mon peuple, que j'avais délaissé pendant trop de temps, mais celui-ci était parti sous la pression des colons qui voulaient acheter leur terre. Pendant quelques années j'ai voyagé, erré sans but pour simplement visiter l'Amérique. Je n'avais pas de racines, pas de famille à retrouver, je cherchais juste un endroit qui me convienne. J'ai fini par rencontrer une autre tribu amérindienne qui m'a accueillie. J'y ai rencontré ma femme, j'ai eu des enfants et je suis resté avec eux. J'avais presque abandonné la vie d'Assassin, après tout, nous avions triomphé, les Templiers n'existaient plus. Mais j'avais gardé ma tenue et dans l'esprit qu'un homme qui m'avait élevé comme son fils m'avait appris les principes du crédo. Cette femme qui t'intrigue, elle s'appelle Andra. C'est quelqu'un de… renfermé. Elle n'a jamais accepté de me parler de ses motivations et j'ai à peine réussit à lui arracher quelques mots sur son passé. Mais elle est déterminée à devenir un Assassin. Elle a parcouru des kilomètres pour me retrouver et s'est avérée très déterminée pour faire de moi son mentor. Dans un premier temps j'ai essayé de l'envoyer vers d'autres mentors car je n'avais pas vraiment envie de reprendre cette ancienne vie d'Assassin. Je n'avais pas vu à qui j'avais à faire… Sa détermination et sa fougue m'ont très vite impressionnés et j'ai accepté de l'entrainer. Ce voyage est la dernière phase de son entraînement.

Chayton hocha la tête, pensif. Cette femme était passionnante. Elle était à peine plus âgée que lui et elle était déjà déterminée à devenir un Assassin.

-Ses désirs sont tout à fait louables, dit-il, et j'ai envie de l'admirer. Mais je ne le peux pas, puisque je sais qu'elle tuera des gens comme mon père.

Connor sembla réfléchir un instant.

-Tu es dans une situation très délicate Chayton et je comprends ton trouble. Depuis longtemps maintenant tu es tiraillé entre le souvenir douloureux de ta mère et la position actuelle de ton père. Tu es le fruit d'une guerre qui dure depuis des milliers d'années et ton incompréhension devrait tous nous habiter.

-Que dois-je faire alors ?

-Ecouter ton cœur.

-Mais il ne me dit rien. J'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un corps sans âme, une peinture inachevée. Je…

Il se tut un instant, cherchant ses mots. Mais rien ne pouvait exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

-Vous comprenez ?

-Oui, Chayton, je comprends.

-Et qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda-t-il, hasardeux.

Connor regarda les cartes devant lui sans réel intérêt. Il soupira puis se tourna vers le garçon.

-Je pense que ta mère te manque beaucoup et que tu as besoin de réponses sur elle. Je me trompe ?

Chayton ne répondit pas, ne pouvant nier l'évidence.

-Hélie a toujours été…, continua Connor qui semblait chercher ses mots, un mystère. Même moi qui ai vécu avec elle une partie de mon enfance, je ne peux être certain de ses intentions. Je t'ai dit que j'étais celui qui l'avait connu le mieux, mais je pense que je me suis trompée.

Chayton ne répondit pas. Connor scruta son visage dans l'ombre. Il semblait très déçu.

-Tu sais, avant que ta mère meurt, elle a pris le temps de revenir me voir et, je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur qu'en la revoyant ce jour-là.

Le jeune homme fit une grimace.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? demanda-t-il amèrement.

-Cela signifie qu'elle n'était plus la même Chayton. Quelque chose avait considérablement changé en elle. Et je pense sincèrement qu'elle n'avait plus le contrôle sur ses actes.

Chayton frissonna.

-Vous voulez dire que… on la manipulait.

-J'en ai bien peur. dit Connor, l'air triste.

Un lourd silence s'installa. Chayton était consterné. Il avait envie de pleurer, mais il serra les dents pour retenir ses émotions. Ses mains crispées sur le bord de la table.

-Vous savez, dit-il d'une voix serrée, j'ai toujours pensé, et je le pense encore aujourd'hui, que ma mère m'a abandonnée. Les gens me disent qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, que nous ne pouvons pas la comprendre car elle n'était pas comme nous, mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec eux. Quand on est parent, le bien-être de nos enfants passe avant tout. Je sais qu'il est égoïste de ma part de penser cela, car je ne suis pas un père et que je n'ai jamais eu à endosser une responsabilité aussi grande que la sienne. Mais à cause de son choix j'ai dû grandir sans elle, et aujourd'hui j'en pâti.

Il marqua une pause. Connor le regardait avec beaucoup de calme et de compassion. Chayton osa soudain croiser son regard.

-Quand je vous entends parler de vos enfants, je comprends qu'ils sont tous pour vous et que vous êtes capable de folies pour eux. J'en suis jaloux car j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir bénéficié de cette attention.

Connor s'approcha de lui et le pris par les épaules.

-Je pense que tu représentes tout pour ton père, Chayton. Mais ce que tu dis est vrai aussi. Hélie n'a pas pu remplir son devoir de mère. Elle te manque, ça se voit.

Chayton ne répondit pas. Il y eu un nouveau silence. Le jeune garçon soupira. Sa tête commençait à lui tourner. Il se dégagea un peu, faisant quelques pas pour libérer son esprit.

-Tu sais, dit alors Connor, si tu le veux, et si ton père acceptes, tu pourras venir avec moi lorsque je rentrerai en Amérique dans quelques mois.

Chayton se tourna vers lui surpris.

-Ta mère et moi nous sommes longtemps envoyés des lettres. Elle me faisait part de ses doutes et de ses craintes. Peut-être aimerais-tu les lire. Elles t'aideraient possiblement à trouver ta voix. Et… il reste quelques affaires à elle dans le manoir. Je n'y suis plus allé depuis longtemps mais il m'appartient toujours, tu pourrais les récupérer si tu le veux…

Le jeune garçon sourit, sentant son cœur se contracter un peu à cette proposition.

-Ce serait un plaisir. dit-il.

Ses pensées revinrent alors à son père.

-Mais… mon père ne va vraiment pas bien depuis que notre maison a été saccagée. Je pense que je dois m'occuper de lui.

Connor hocha la tête avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Votre maison a été volée ? demanda-t-il.

Chayton acquiesça et lui raconta brièvement ce qu'il c'était passé, du moins, ce qu'il avait vu car le coupable n'avait pas été découvert, et même pas suspecté…

Connor hocha la tête avant de raccompagner Chayton à la sortie.

-Si je parviens à libérer un peu de mon temps, j'essaierai de me pencher sur cette affaire. Pour le moment ne te préoccupe pas de ça et prend soin de ton père.

Ils marchèrent dans le couloir sombre, les voix des clients se faisant de plus en plus perceptibles.

-Si tu as besoin de parler, n'hésite pas. Je ne suis pas toujours ici, alors envoie moi un courrier. A l'adresse de ce pub et au nom de C. Delorme. C'est le nom de la fille qui t'a accompagné, elle comprendra et me donnera ta lettre.

* * *

Chayton hocha la tête, imprimant l'information dans sa tête. Il quitta l'endroit en remerciant Connor à voix basse, puis marcha dans la rue. Il s'était écoulé environ une heure et les rues étaient bondées et bruyante. Il marcha calmement, levant son regard vers le soleil haut dans le ciel. Un vague sourire vint illuminer son visage. Il rentra sereinement chez Benjamin, avec, étrangement, une grande envie de retrouver son père.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour/Bonsoir, suite de cette fanfiction (on approche de la fin, attention).**

 **Précédement : La rencontre de Chayton avec Connor lui a redonnée espoir. Il décide de reprendre les rennes de sa vie et de retourner auprès de son père, toujours plongé dans sa mélancolie.**

* * *

Chapitre VII

-Père ?

Chayton pénétra dans la chambre d'ami. L'endroit était propre, mais sans personnalité, les invités n'avaient pas pris l'aisance d'étaler leurs affaires. Les rideaux transparents filtraient la lumière du jour et donnaient à la pièce une ambiance morose. Adel était assis sur le lit, le regard posé sur ses mains, tripotant machinalement ses doigts. Chayton remarqua que le lit n'était pas correctement fait, que les draps avaient simplement été tirés. Cette marque de négligence lui fit mal au cœur, démonstration de l'accablement de son père.

Adel ne répondit pas à l'appel de son fils, il ne réagit même pas, comme si rien ne c'était passé, obnubilé par sa main. Chayton ferma la porte et vint s'asseoir auprès de son père, qui inclina légèrement la tête. Il vit alors qu'il touchait l'alliance qu'il avait au doigt, la faisant tourner autour de son annulaire sans grand intérêt. C'était un bel anneau, en argent, simple et fin.

-Ta mère m'a offert cette bague deux ans après ta naissance. Cela m'a beaucoup surpris car elle ne voulait pas se marier… Mais elle pensait que notre union méritait un tel bijoux. Je lui en ai offert un aussi, mais elle l'a laissé avant de partir…

Chayton ne répondit pas. La voix de son père était cassée, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis des années. Ses cheveux lui tombaient tristement sur le visage, il n'avait même pas fait l'effort de se coiffer. Adel tourna l'anneau avec un peu plus de force, comme s'il lui faisait mal, la main tremblante.

Le jeune homme passa son bras autour des épaules de son père et se serra fort. Ce geste sembla l'étonner puisqu'il arrêta de tourner sa bague.

-Il faut que tu arrêtes cela… dit Chayton en appuyant sa tête contre celle de son père.

Adel parut encore plus surpris, il aurait sans doute tourné les yeux vers son fils s'il ne le bloquait pas avec sa tête.

-Cela ne nous mène à rien, continua-t-il, moi aussi elle me manque, mais nous devons faire ainsi…

Adel se dégagea un peu de manière à voir le visage de son fils. Sérieux et attentif, ces yeux bleus plongés dans ceux de son père. Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence. La soudaine maturité de Chayton était incroyable, il semblait avoir grandi de plusieurs années en un jour. Adel le regarda puis un vague sourire vint déformer son visage crispé depuis trop de temps.

-D'où vient cette soudaine grandeur d'âme mon garçon ?

Chayton rougit un peu sous le compliment. Il détourna les yeux et se mit à fixer le sol.

-J'ai rencontré un homme qui m'inspire beaucoup. dit-il. Pour une fois dans ma vie, j'avais l'impression d'être compris, et surtout, d'être vu en tant que Chayton et non en tant que le fils d'Hélie…

Adel hocha légèrement la tête.

-Je comprend que tu sois perdu Chayton…

Un silence suivit ses paroles. Voyant le trouble de son fils, Adel le serra un peu contre lui.

-Tu sais pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais enseigné les armes ? Pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais rapproché d'une quelconque manière de l'ordre des Templiers ou des Assassins ?

-Parce que je n'ai pas la force pour intégrer ces ordres ? demanda-t-il en hochant négativement la tête.

-Absolument pas. répondit Adel qui semblait surpris du manque de confiance de son fils. C'est parce que ta mère et moi ne voulions pas te mêler à nos histoires. Nous ne voulions pas que tu intègres ses ordres. Tu sais que tous les enfants des membres des ordres sont destinés à devenir comme leurs parents ?

-Mais pas moi… dit Chayton sans quitter des yeux le sol.

-Non, pas toi. Nous avons voulu te laisser le choix.

Chayton se rendit alors compte que la monotonie avait disparue de la voix de son père. Il leva les yeux vers lui et retrouva un peu de chaleur en voyant que son assurance était revenue. C'était son père, celui qui n'avait jamais tort, celui qui le comprenait le mieux, qui était de bon conseil et qui le soutiendrait jusqu'au bout.

-Etre libre n'est pas toujours facile. Regarde aujourd'hui, les gens ont demandé la liberté et ils ont faillis être plongé dans le chaos. Mais l'ordre revient petit à petit. Nous avons besoin d'un guide pour nous aider à trouver notre voix, je serais le tient si tu le veux, jusqu'à ce que tu trouves ta voie.

Chayton fut extrêmement ému par le discours de son père. Il chassa d'un revers de sa manche les larmes qui se formaient dans ses yeux. Il murmura un remerciement presque inaudible. Adel le serra un peu plus contre lui.

-Je suis fière de toi car tu es mon fils, Chayton. Je m'en fiche du reste.

Chayton eut un petit rire nerveux.

-J'aimerai que nous allions de l'avant maintenant. dit-il doucement. Que nous retournions à la maison et que nous rebâtissions tout. Cela fait dix ans que mère nous a quitté, mais nous ne devons pas nous accabler…

Adel hocha la tête.

-Tu as raison.

Ils se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce ensemble. Au même moment, la porte du sous-sol fit un bruit, alertant le retour de Benjamin. Chayton était assez impatient que son père lui annonce leur départ.

-Nous n'arriverons jamais à ranger tous ces documents…

Chayton et Adel se trouvaient dans leur maison, plus précisément dans le bureau principal. Ils essayaient de remettre un peu d'ordre dans les papiers qui jonchaient le sol. La tâche semblait interminable aux yeux de Chayton qui se demandait comment autant de papier avaient pu s'accumuler dans leur maison. Adel se pencha pour ramasser un croquis complexe qu'il regarda avec un sourire, le défroissant délicatement.

-Au moins, cela nous permet de mettre un peu d'ordre dans toute cette paperasse. dit-il en posant la feuille sur le bureau qui croulait déjà sous les documents.

-Nous n'allons quand même pas tout garder ? demanda Chayton en tendant un document à son père.

Adel avait fait des tas de feuilles sur le bureau, il analysait chaque nouvelle page avant de la poser sur un tas précis. Chayton ne comprenait pas l'ordre particulier qu'avait créer son père, et il se sentait inutile à ramasser les feuilles pour ensuite les lui donner.

-La plupart de ses documents sont important Chayton… dit Adel en observant méticuleusement la lettre que lui donnait son fils. Je vais peut-être jeter des choses, mais très peu…

Il posa la lettre sur le tas de gauche et repris sa tâche. Un juron se fit soudain entendre du rez-de-chaussée.

-Tu ferais mieux de descendre aider Benjamin avant qu'il ne se coupe une artère. dit Adel d'un ton sarcastique.

Chayton acquiesça et prit l'escalier. Benjamin avait insisté pour les accompagner et les aider à remettre la maison en ordre, mais de toute évidence, il faudrait plusieurs jours avant de retrouver leur demeure d'autrefois.

Le jeune homme entra dans la cuisine, marchant sur les morceaux de verre qui recouvraient le sol et qu'il ne pouvait éviter.

-Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous aviez autant de verres alors que vous n'êtes que deux à vivre sous ce toit ?! vociféra Benjamin.

-Parce que tu en casses systématiquement un lorsque tu viens. répondit Chayton.

Benjamin grommela dans son coin. Il tentait de réunir tous les morceaux de verre brisés dans un grand sac de toile, mais visiblement, la tâche s'avérait aussi difficile qu'à l'étage.

-Si tu souhaites m'aider, met des gants mon garçon. dit Benjamin.

Il s'exécuta et commença à ramasser les divers débits au sol. Ils travaillèrent en silence, l'un à côté de l'autre sans s'adresser le moindre regard. Chayton était songeur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à celui, ou ceux, qui avaient fait cela. Ils n'étaient toujours pas démasqués. Il frissonna en se rappelant qu'il était surement, encore, dans une grande insécurité.

-Au moins ils n'ont pas fait tomber le lustre. dit-il sans grand intérêt.

-Je n'aime pas l'idée que tu reviennes ici, dit alors Benjamin, ces tarés peuvent être n'importe où…

Chayton ne répondit pas, il ramassa les débits d'une assiette par terre avant de se relever pour les mettre dans le grand sac que lui tendait Benjamin. Il réfléchit soudain à ces paroles.

-Tu as une petite idée de qui se trouve derrière cette attaque n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il d'un ton méfiant.

Il vit Benjamin se redire. Il serra la mâchoire sans lui adresser un regard, continuant sa besogne.

-Déjà, je suis sûr qu'ils ont agis en groupe.

-Et ensuite.

-Ah Chayton ne fait pas l'idiot ! s'emporta-t-il. Tu sais très bien que les Templiers étaient prêts à tout pour avoir la moindre information sur ta mère lorsqu'elle était vivante.

-Oh, et les Assassins sûrement pas j'imagine ? rétorqua Chayton en lui faisant face.

-Ta mère avait choisi son camp, Chayton, nous avons tout fait pour la protéger.

-Sa vie vous importait peu ! Vous l'avez bannie lorsque vous avez appris qu'elle avait un enfant !

-Le conseil l'a bannie, et ce n'était pas à cause de toi.

-Ah, c'est le conseil maintenant. Je croyais que les Assassins étaient un groupe unis, mais finalement cela vous arrange bien de vous en défaire pour fuir vos responsabilités !

Benjamin fit soudain face au garçon, le dominant de toute sa taille.

-Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, elle serait restée. Je considérais ta mère comme une amie Chayton, si elle a été virée du conseil et qu'elle est morte, c'est à cause du traitre, ton père !

Chayton sentit un violente rage l'envahir soudainement. Il se jeta sur Benjamin l'agrippant par ses vêtements, projetant tout son poids contre lui. L'homme, sous la surprise, recula maladroitement de quelques pas. Chayton se sentait animal, son cerveau était complètement brouillé, la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était faire mal. Il voulait blesser, humilier, tout faire pour que Benjamin souffre et qu'il souffre vraiment. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il agrippa plus fermement la prise, tentant de rentrer ses ongles dans la peau de Benjamin. Celui-ci l'avait également attrapé et le repoussait avec grande force.

-Assez ! intervint soudain la voix d'Adel.

La voix de son père lui parut très lointaine, noyée dans un nuage de fumée qui assombrissait son esprit, mais elle fut suffisamment forte et autoritaire pour lui faire lâcher prise. Le garçon recula de quelques pas, déboussolé. Avant qu'il ne retrouve ses esprits, la main d'Adel s'abattit sur son torse et le força violement à s'éloigner. Chayton recula maladroitement, s'agrippant sur le rebord de la table. Il leva les yeux vers son père. Un feu ardent brulait dans son regard, il faisait face à Benjamin, droit et fière, mais Chayton comprit très vite que sa colère n'était pas envers son ami.

-Benjamin, je pense que ça ira, tu peux nous laisser. dit-il d'une voix qu'il essayait de rendre calme, mais dans laquelle perçait la colère.

Benjamin hocha lentement la tête, le regard grave. Il quitta leur maison dans un lourd silence.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, sans un mot. Adel respirait fortement, tendu comme un arc. Il jeta un violent regard sur son fils. Celui-ci osa à peine lever le regard sur lui, voyant en un instant toute la colère qui bouillait en lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris espèce de fou furieux ?

Chayton frémit, jamais son père ne lui avait parlé de cette manière auparavant.

-As-tu entendu ce qu'il a dit ? murmura-t-il en tremblant, les yeux rivés au sol.

-Bien sûr que j'ai entendu, était-ce une raison pour lui sauter à la gorge comme cela ? répliqua Adel sur le même ton.

-Mais… il t'a insulté de traitre…

-Libre à lui de le penser. Tu connais l'histoire Chayton, je ne vais pas encore te la raconter.

Chayton ne savait quoi faire. Les mains tremblantes le long de son corps, la tête baissée, il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu de sa taille. Son père le dominait de toute sa hauteur, son regard foudroyant le traversait de part en part.

Chayton ouvrit la bouche, les mots étaient difficiles à sortir, ils lui brulaient la gorge.

-Il a dit que c'était de ta faute si mère est morte.

-Je sais ce qu'il a dit ! s'emporta une nouvelle fois Adel. Cela n'excuse en rien ton comportement. Je ne veux plus te voir, sort !

Il pointa du doigt la porte, Chayton obéi sans oser croiser son regard. Il monta lentement les marches et rentra dans sa chambre, toujours en désordre, avant de refermer la porte.

* * *

Chayton parcouru du regard la pièce. Il l'avait entièrement rangée, ne sachant que faire d'autre. Il avait mis les objets brisés dans un coin et avait essayé de tout remettre à sa place. Rien n'avait disparu, et il n'avait rien trouvé de suspect. Il s'allongea sur son lit, les yeux fixés au plafond et soupira.

Il n'avait jamais agi de la sorte avant. Le souvenir était flou dans son esprit, il se souvenait des paroles de Benjamin et de l'intervention de son père, ce qu'il s'était produit entre les deux restait étrangement confus. Il admettait s'en vouloir, principalement parce qu'il avait déçu son père. Mais la chose qui le rendait le plus triste, c'était d'avoir perdu confiance en Benjamin. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que cet homme, qu'il considérait comme un membre de sa famille, puisse ainsi parler de son père et de sa mère. Chayton ne savait pas s'il c'était emporté à cause des paroles sur son père, ou à cause du rappel de la mort de sa mère. Peut-être les deux…

Il détestait savoir que sa mère avait été assassinée.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira encore. Chayton comprenait un chose, les adultes ne méritaient pas d'être idolâtrer. Longtemps le petit garçon qu'il avait été avait admiré ces hommes qui l'entouraient, le rassuraient et le choyaient, mais aujourd'hui il comprenait qu'ils n'étaient que des hommes, décevants. Il se demanda quel genre d'adulte il deviendrait. Il essaierait probablement de faire de son mieux, et comme tout le monde, son « mieux » ne serait pas assez.

Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte, le tirant de ses pensées. Son père lui demanda d'une voix calme s'il pouvait entrer. Il acquiesça.

Adel entra. Il était apaisé à présent, bien que son visage affichât une certaine crainte. Il s'assit à ses côtés. Il s'apprêta à prendre la parole mais Chayton l'arrêta.

-Je sais que je t'ai déçu, dit-il, et j'en suis désolé. J'espère pouvoir me faire pardonner auprès de Benjamin et toi pour que cette histoire soit vite oubliée.

Adel hocha la tête, rassuré.

-Une lettre de ta part permettrait de remettre les choses en ordre. dit-il.

Chayton acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il ramena ses bras sous sa tête, continuant de fixer le plafond. Il y eu un silence avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole, la voix éteinte.

-Il m'a déçu.

Adel regarda son fils. Puis il détourna les yeux avec une certaine gêne. Son fils ne fait plus confiance aux adultes.

-Ces paroles t'ont blessées, à moi aussi, mais nous ne pouvons le blâmer pour cela.

-A-t-il raison ?

Chayton tourna la tête vers son père pour voir sa réaction. Sans surprise, il le vit faire une grimace nerveuse. Il baissa la tête et se remit à triturer son alliance.

-J'ai été un traitre, c'est vrai. C'est le rôle qui m'a été attribué lorsque j'étais une recrue chez les Templiers. J'en ai beaucoup souffert. Mais je ne pense pas être responsable de la mort de ta mère.

Chayton se releva et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit. Il regarda avec attention son père qui semblait gêné.

-J'aurais dû l'arrêter sans doute mais… Enfin… J'ai bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'elle devenait de plus en plus mélancolique au fil du temps mais je ne savais que faire. J'aurais dû comprendre que cela était bien plus grave…

Chayton se leva.

-Cela ne sert à rien, arrête.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda l'extérieur. Leurs juments broutaient tranquillement dans leur prés, heureuses d'avoir retrouvé leur espace.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'écouter ces choses, elles m'importent peu.

Adel hocha la tête et se leva à son tour.

-Je te laisse alors.

Avant qu'il ne s'en aille, Chayton se tourna vers lui.

-Crois-tu que nous soyons en sécurité maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

-Je garde une arme sur moi. avoua Adel avec gravité. Evidemment, nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'une mauvaise attaque. Reste vigilant, et n'essaie plus de sortir sans me prévenir, par pitié…

Chayton hocha la tête avec un sourire qu'il essaya de rendre le plus rassurant possible. Son père lui rendit son sourire et il sortit.

Le jeune homme lança un dernier regard au dehors avant de s'installer à son bureau. Il avait plusieurs lettres à écrire…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre VIII

Les jours suivant leur retour à la maison se déroulèrent sans problèmes. Chayton avait envoyé sa lettre à Benjamin, mais n'avait pas encore reçu de réponse. Il espérait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas trop et que cet accès de colère serait mis sur le compte d'un trouble émotionnel.

Adel avait également rappelé le précepteur de Chayton pour qu'il reprenne ses cours. Les journées se ressemblaient toutes : études, déjeuner, guetter le courrier, étude. Le jeune homme tentait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur ses cahiers d'histoire et ses livres d'arithmétique, au moins pour faire plaisir à son père, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à cela. Il repensait à Connor et à la proposition qu'il lui avait faite. Depuis, Chayton ne rêvait que d'une chose, partir en Amérique. Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir des réponses, il savait désormais qu'il ne pouvait en apprendre plus. Mais il voulait partir, changer d'air. Et découvrir le pays dans lequel sa mère avait grandi l'intriguait beaucoup.

Chaque soir donc, il s'asseyait sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regardait le soleil se coucher à l'ouest et se demander qu'elle heure il était en ce moment en Amérique. Il imaginait les gens de New York se lever pour aller travailler, la tribut amérindienne d'où était originaire sa mère se lever doucement et commencer leur journée.

-Du courrier pour toi. dit machinalement son père en entrant dans sa chambre.

Chayton tourna vivement la tête.

-Benjamin ?

-Non, cela ne ressemble pas à son écriture… dit Adel en plissant les yeux sur la lettre. Tu as envoyé une lettre à quelqu'un en particulier ?

Chayton se leva et prit la lettre des mains de son père sans lui répondre.

-Un tel engouement… dit Adel. Je me demande qui mérite cet honneur…

Il quitta la pièce, comprenant bien que son fils ne lui répondrait pas, et ne lui lirait certainement pas le contenu de son courrier.

Le jeune homme cassa le sceau de la lettre et l'ouvrit frénétiquement. Il tira le fin papier le déplia et commença à lire.

 _« Chayton,_

 _Je suis heureux que tu places ta confiance en moi. Mes lettres seront brèves et essentielles, non que je n'aie pas de temps à t'accorder, mais les choses pressent. Tes présentiments s'avèrent justes, quelque chose se trame. Cela ne me rassure d'ailleurs pas que tu sois retourné dans ton ancienne maison._

 _J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un en a après toi. Je suis allé saluer mes confrères Assassins, par pure sympathie car je n'ai pas de temps à leur consacré. Ils m'ont confirmé qu'une menace plane depuis quelque temps sur Paris. Son nom est François-Thomas Germain, son nom t'es sûrement familié si tu as suivi les affaires de ton père. Il a été lieutenant chez les Templiers avant d'être renvoyé par le grand maître de la Serre -que tu connaissais également je suppose-, cela fait presque trente ans, mais il ne semble pas avoir perdu sa soif de pouvoir. Il est aujourd'hui à la tête des Templiers qu'il contrôle comme des pions d'échiquier. Il gagne en puissance, et cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il cherche un temple._

 _C'est pour cela que je m'inquiète Chayton, il est possible que les Templiers pensent que tu possèdes les mêmes dons que ta mère. J'ai des soupçons sur le fait que Germain connaisse ton existence, mais ta maison a déjà été attaqué, alors je t'en prie, fait attention._

 _Fait lire cette lettre à ton père. Vient voir Camille au café, elle saura te renvoyer vers moi. Et surtout reste prudent._

 _Bien à toi._

 _C. »_

Chayton laissa tomber la lettre sur son lit. Germain ? Germain, à la tête des Templiers ?

Petit garçon, il avait vaguement entendu parlé de cet homme. Il savait qu'il avait été renvoyé à cause de son comportement. Les gens le prenaient pour un fou, il disait entendre des voix, voir des silhouettes.

Comme sa mère ?

Chayton chassa cette idée de sa tête alors qu'un frisson parcourait son corps. Sa mère n'entendait pas des voix.

Il se leva et décida de suivre les conseils de Connor. Il sortit lentement de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le bureau.

-Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit qu'il se trouvait à Paris ?

Chayton regarda son père et rougit un peu.

-Eh bien, cela s'est produit lorsque nous étions encore chez Benjamin et… je ne voulais pas te tracasser avec cela…

Adel abaissa la lettre avec un soupire. Il regarda son fils et fit une grimace étrange.

-Je m'inquiétais bien plus quand tu partais seul et que je ne savais pas où tu étais…

-Que penses-tu de sa lettre ?

Adel y rejeta un coup d'œil.

-Il a raison. Quelque chose se trame.

Chayton se tut un moment. Il réfléchit. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre à quelle point la situation était dangereuse pour lui, pour son père.

-Germain connait mon existence ? demanda-t-il timidement.

-Il a été renvoyé de l'ordre bien avant ta naissance. Monsieur de la Serre m'en parlait quelques fois, mais nous pensions tous qu'il avait quitté la ville.

Chayton hocha la tête, mais continua de fixer son père, car celui-ci n'avait pas répondu à sa question.

-Mais s'il est à la tête des Templiers, alors je suppose que oui… soupira-t-il.

Le jeune homme serra les dents. Il comprenait désormais la gravité de la situation. Bien que rien ne supposait que Germain avait besoin de Chayton pour accomplir ses ambitions. Si cet homme avait réussi à rallier tous les Templiers à sa cause, provoquer la mort de de la Serre et manipuler tout Paris… Il était capable de tout.

-Que faisons-nous maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

Adel le regarda. Une ombre dans ses yeux lui fit comprendre que le temps pressait.

-Nous allons retrouver Connor. Où se trouve le café dont il parle dans sa lettre ?

Adel s'empressait déjà de quitter la maison. Chayton attrapa rapidement son manteau et suivit son père.

-Oui.

-Très bien, alors allons-y.

Le jeune homme commençait à descendre les escaliers, enfilant maladroitement son habit.

-Attend !

Chayton s'arrêta, son père remonta quatre à quatre les escaliers. Il entra dans le bureau et il l'entendit fouiller un tiroir. Lorsqu'il réapparut, il tenait un morceau de tissu dans sa main.

-Tu en auras besoin.

Il défit un morceau de ficelle qui retenait l'emballage et sortit délicatement l'objet. C'était une lame, Chayton la reconnu aussitôt, l'une des mêmes que les Assassins attachait à leur poignet. Adel prit le bras de son fils pour la lui attacher mais celui-ci se dégagea vivement.

-Non ! S'il te plait, je ne veux pas porter d'arme.

-Chayton…

-Je t'en prie, ne fais pas de moi un meurtrier !

Un lourd silence s'installa. Chayton comprit ses paroles juste après les avoir prononcées. Il baissa les yeux. Les épaules de son père s'affaissèrent un peu.

-Je ne veux pas faire de toi un meurtrier, dit Adel d'une voix grave, je veux simplement que tu sois en mesure de te défendre. Ne prend pas cette menace à la légère, je t'en prie…

Le jeune homme regarda la lame qui n'était pas encore fixée à son poignet. Son cuir était usé, il comprit qu'elle avait déjà servi. Il hocha lentement la tête, Adel finit d'attacher l'arme à l'avant-bras de son fils.

-Elle a appartenue à ta mère, dit-il à voix basse, mais je suppose que tu l'avais compris… Elle l'a brisé lorsqu'elle s'est faite renvoyée du conseil.

Il finit de fixer la lame, exerçant une pression sur son poignet.

-Benjamin l'a rapporté après. Malgré tout, ta mère aimait cette arme et elle m'a demandé de la réparer.

Il retira ses mains délicatement. Chayton regarda la lame secrète. Elle était un peu lourde et l'impressionnait. Malgré tout, il lui trouvait une certaine élégance. Il bougea son bras, s'habituant peu à peu à son poids.

-Tu comprends comment l'utiliser ?

Chayton hocha négativement la tête. Adel lui prit de nouveau de bras et le tira d'un coup sec vers le sol. La lame jaillit avec un léger bruit. Le jeune homme la regarda avec fascination et un léger sourire apparut sur son visage.

-Bien. Le mécanisme fonctionne. Tu n'as qu'à faire le même geste pour la rengainer. Et sinon… si un quelconque problème se présente, un homme qui voudrait s'en prendre à toi, attend qu'il s'approche. Tu es assez petit et il ne s'attendra pas à ce que tu sois armé, lorsqu'il est suffisamment près, tu lui plantes la larme dans la gorge.

Chayton fit une grimace, Adel le remarqua et tenta de se rattraper.

-…ou dans la jambe si tu préfères.

-Je préfère en effet. dit-il en serrant les dents.

Son père eut un sourire forcé, que Chayton ne lui rendit pas. Il passa devant et ils quittèrent la maison en silence.

* * *

Arrivé dans le café, Adel se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le comptoir. Le propriétaire lui lança un regard plein de soupçon, tout en astiquant ses verres. Chayton suivait son père, un peu en retrait, tout en lançant des regards inquiets vers les clients qui les observaient dans l'ombre.

-J'ai besoin de parler à Connor. dit Adel en s'arrêtant devant le comptoir.

L'homme posa son verre et plissa les yeux. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Chayton dans l'ombre de son père avant de se retourner vers celui-ci.

-Je reconnais le petit, mais vous je ne vous connais pas.

-Je suis son père, soupira Adel avec exaspération, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps s'il vous plaît, laissez-nous entrer.

-J'ai reçu les ordres, et ils ne doivent pas être enfreints. La liste des personnes qui peuvent entrer est claire, votre fils a le droit, pas vous.

Adel soupira encore en s'appuyant sur le revêtement en bois du comptoir.

-Je vous dis que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Vous êtes en danger et mon fils aussi. Germain prépare quelque chose.

L'homme perdit son air assuré pour s'affaisser un peu. À son expression, Chayton comprit qu'il ignorait qui était réellement Germain, mais qu'il savait sûrement qu'il représentait une menace. Il regarda autour de lui pour vérifier que personne n'entende, puis il se pencha un peu vers Adel. Chayton s'approcha pour écouter.

-Je ne peux pas grand-chose pour vous, monsieur. Mais si cela peut vous aider, maître Connor n'est pas ici. Il est parti ce matin avec son apprentie, j'ignore où, mais ils avaient chargé leurs armes.

Chayton s'approcha alors et se posta devant son père.

-Connor m'a dit de m'adresser à Camille, où est-elle ?

L'homme ouvrit la bouche, mais comme sortie de nul-part, Camille apparut soudainement à côté de Chayton. Elle le prit par la manche, puis, après avoir échangé un rapide regard avec l'homme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle prenait la situation en main, elle l'emmener dans l'arrière-cour par la porte du fond. Les bruits du bar disparurent d'un coup alors que la grande porte en bois se refermait avec un claquement sourd. Adel, qui les avait suivis, s'arrêta devant eux et croisa les bras, dominant de sa hauteur les deux jeunes gens.

-Maître Connor a été appelé par le conseil ce matin, dit rapidement Camille, je ne crois pas qu'il revienne avant un bon moment. Je suis désolé que vous ayez fait tout ce chemin pour rien.

Sa voix était saccadée et elle faisait des gestes brusques avec ses mains. De toute évidence, la situation la paniquait. Chayton se demanda si ce comportement n'était pas dû à la présence de son père, mais il se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle ne lui prêtait pas beaucoup attention.

-Pourquoi être allé au conseil ? demanda Chayton. Leurs affaires ne le concernent pas, et de toute façon il n'est pas venu à Paris pour accomplir une mission…

-Je sais, répondit brusquement Camille, mais son air était très grave. Quelque chose ne va pas, il l'a lui-même dit… Ce matin, avant qu'il ne parte, j'ai essayé de lui poser quelques questions, son air était très grave et il restait vague. Lui-même n'avait pas les réponses. Il semblait inquiet.

Chayton réfléchit rapidement. La panique l'envahissait. Tout le monde avait beau dire que la situation était grave, il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer qu'il courrait un quelconque danger. Pourtant, la peur se lisait dans le regard de Camille et ce qu'elle décrivait du comportement de Connor, ajouté à la lette qu'il lui avait fait, empirait son état d'esprit. Un épais nuage de confusion embrumait son cerveau. Il baissa les yeux vers le sol alors qu'il tentait de réfléchir à nouveau. Que faire ?

-Connor a-t-il laissé un message à Chayton avant de partir ? demanda alors Adel.

Camille tourna son regard vers lui.

-Non monsieur, dit-elle, sa voix trahissant une certaine intimidation, comme je l'ai dit, il est resté très vague dans ses propos…

Adel hocha la tête.

-Pourtant il était écrit dans la lettre que vous sauriez envoyer Chayton vers lui…

Camille baissa les yeux et rougit violement. Chayton se tourna vers son père et lui lança un regard dur.

-Père, elle a dit qu'il avait dû quitter précipitamment l'endroit. Il n'a pas eu le temps de lui donner ses directives.

Adel ne répondit pas, et se contenta de détourner le regard ailleurs. Camille leva légèrement les yeux vers Chayton en signe de remerciement.

-Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas au conseil ? proposa Chayton.

-Hors de question, répudia Adel, nous allons rentrer à la maison. Camille, tu feras part de notre visite à Connor, et dis-lui aussi que nous reviendrons demain. Merci beaucoup.

Adel se dirigea vers la sortie, Chayton sourit vaguement à Camille avant de le suivre.

-Qu'allons-nous faire ? murmura-il.

-Ce que je viens de dire. Rentrer chez nous.

-J'ai un mauvais présentiment. dit Chayton en regardant la rue.

-Moi aussi…

Le jeune homme regarda un instant son père. Celui-ci était raide comme un piquet, tendu, tous ses sens en alerte. Il observait d'un mauvais œil les alentours. Chayton réfléchit. Peut-être que des hommes les attendaient chez eux, embusqué et prêt à les attaquer. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer, toute cette histoire le bouleversait. Il se serait sentit plus détendu si Connor avait été avec eux.

Adel, malgré avoir évoqué son intention de retourner à leur maison, ne bougeait pas. Chayton croisa les bras derrière son dos et sentit immédiatement la lame secrète attachée à son poignet. Il l'avait oublié et il eut une sueur froide s'imaginant l'utiliser.

-Viens.

Adel saisit le bras de Chayton et ils partirent dans les rue de Paris. La foule était dense et se pressait autour d'eux. Le jeune homme, que sa petite taille contraignait, se sentit vite étouffé par tous ces gens. Son père continuait de le tenir par le bras en le tirant derrière lui. Quelques calèches se frayaient un chemin au milieu des gens qui s'écartaient vivement. Ils se trouvaient dans une grande rue, très large mais bondée.

Soudain une calèche s'arrêta brusquement à leur hauteur. Chayton regarda un instant le véhicule, craignant qu'il ait heurté quelqu'un, mais il n'y avait personne. Son regard se tourna alors vers l'intérieur du véhicule, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu crier, la portière s'était ouverte.

L'homme de la calèche l'attrapa violement et le jeta à l'intérieur. Avec un soulèvement de cœur, Chayton se sentit arraché à son père, sa main tenta de le rattraper mais il était trop tard. La porte se referma. Chayton hurla. Il entendit son père crier son nom. Il tenta de se relever mais la calèche repartit au même moment, le projetant lourdement en arrière. Chayton percuta la portière gauche qui le sonna. Il perçut le claquement du fouet sur les chevaux et les cris stupéfaits des gens qui tentaient d'éviter le véhicule.

Toujours maintenu au sol par le choc, Chayton leva lentement son regard apeuré sur l'homme. Habillé d'un long manteau noir boutonné jusqu'au cou, un grand chapeau lui cachant le visage, il regardait, impassible, le jeune homme à ses pieds. Il s'était assis, ses yeux brillaient dans la pénombre, ne laissant apparaitre aucune émotion, alors que la calèche filait dans les rues de Paris.


End file.
